Double jeopardy
by mynameislizzie
Summary: Sex, drugs but no rock and roll (bit of drum and bass though) Naomily and others. A night to remember, a night to forget. You decide I said I wouldn't but this cried out to be posted.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what it is.**

**Emily and Effy. Naomi and Cook. The night Emily got trashed because Naomi was ignoring her (again)**

**But this time, no JJ. Fuck that. You be the judge...**

Emily

Before she even plucked up the strength to open her eyes, she already knew it was going to hurt like a bitch. There was enough light in the room to make her squint, even though she was still half asleep, eyes squeezed shut. Gradually, like a mirror smashing in reverse, small pieces of remembered incidents from last night begin to intrude. The hangover pounded at her forehead relentlessly, but through it she began to recall.

The club. Ecstasy...at least two tabs. Dancing manically. Cook feeling her up from behind. His greedy hands cupping her tits and his wet mouth sucking on her neck while she bounced up and down to the visceral thump of the bass. Then Katie. Being dragged outside and ending up sitting on the cold curb with her flimsy clothes sticking to her with warm sweat. Still flying on chemicals and adrenaline.

And then...

Effy?

She did open her eyes then. The scenery was completely unfamiliar. A bedroom yes, but not hers. Plain, white and clinical. She turned her head to the side, cringing internally at what...who she might see beside her.

Nothing.

Just a dent in a plain white pillow where a head had lain. And the thin sheet pulled back. For a moment relief rushed through her. No one there...she hadn't...

Then the slow inexorable awareness of an unfamiliar dull ache between her legs. Moving her head again, she felt the sting of a recent love bite on her neck. Marked then...owned.

Inch by uncomfortable inch, memory flowed through her aching, hungover brain.

She'd fucked someone. As sensation built on sensation, the full extent of her night got clearer. That ache between her legs grew stronger, deeper. She wasn't exactly experienced...Emily Fitch...just a few desultory hand jobs and an aborted shag with a particularly persistent boy at some youth club a year ago. But she knew instinctively that last night was way more than a brief vertical finger thrusting tremble against a wall. She was naked under the sheet...completely naked. As she dared to lift her head, which threatened to make her pass out altogether, the sheet dropped away from her bare tits. She looked down. Another mark. Not teeth marks this time...but lips. Another, less vivid hickey, right by her nipple. She stared at it in disbelief. What the fuck...

And then...leaning back on her elbows, half sitting, staring at her own left breast as if it belonged to a stranger...it came back. Shockingly. All of it.

Naomi standing, drinking steadily at the bar with Effy...watching her being groped by Cook. The mixed look of jealousy, fear and distaste on her face. Then suddenly the blonde was gone and Effy too, and Cook was pressing yet another little yellow tablet into her mouth. Katie propelling her outside after wrestling Cook off her, shouting, red faced, before fucking off with some guy to do her own horizontal dancing no doubt. Then Effy was there again, from nowhere, helping her to her feet, wiping her face with a clean, white hankie, doing up her bra, which was hanging loose inside her singlet top (who _did_ that?), then into a taxi...the stairs to a bedroom she didn't know, sloppy wet kissing, slow stripping and...oh Jesus fucking Christ. _Sex_...lots and lots of sweaty, noisy, ecstatic...sex.

Her head dropped back to the pillow and her eyes hunted around the room again.

"She'll never forgive me for this" she whispered hopelessly. And she didn't mean Effy Stonem.

_Flashback_

_"You've got to learn to take what you want Emily"_

_Effy leaned against the inside of her bedroom door while Emily stood uncertainly inside. She watched Effy toying with the ties on her ridiculously short dress. She did want...wanted it a lot...but Naomi..._

_Effy seemed to read her mind._

_"Isn't this what you want Emily...a willing girl?"_

_The dress dropped away, leaving her naked from the waist up. Emily bit her lip and stared at the perfect cone shaped tits in front of her. All those nights, alone in bed, imagining what it would be like to watch, to touch, to taste._

_With a groan, she found herself lurching forward. The drugs were still stroking her libido slyly, but in truth, she didn't need chemical prompting to need this. Naomi didn't want her...Effy obviously did. It didn't matter that this was loveless...sterile even. It was here, it was now...and she was so...needy_

_She reached out with nervous fingers and cupped Effy's small tits with both hands. They both moaned then. It was better, softer, more exciting than either of them had expected. Emily thumbed the excited nipples and pressed her lips to Effy's._

_The kiss was long and soft. Soon, touching flesh became a compulsion for both. They stripped each other clumsily, trying to keep the open mouthed kissing going, even as they struggled with buttons and zips._

_Falling onto Effy's double bed, they writhed and moaned together. Emily reached between Effy's legs, finding her wet and open._

_Her breathing became urgent as she discovered the need there. It was all so fucking easy, touching this willing girl. Soon touching wasn't enough...she had to taste._

_Effy watched her with hot eyes as Emily began to practice what she'd yearned for. She tasted sweet, like honey. Emily couldn't seem to get enough. She teased the small clit out of its hood with her tongue, moaning as she felt Effys instant physical response. God, why had it taken so **long**?_

_Naomi was forgotten, at least for now, as she drove Effy steadily higher._

_When Effy came, it was with Emily's name on her lips._

_When Emily came, only moments later, she suppressed the urge to moan another name. Instead she clutched Effy's tangled brown hair and rolled her hips upward silently, just her frantic breathing and the hot spasms inside..._

_After, laying side by side, she almost bolted. But again, Effy saw her panic for what it was and knew the cure. She kissed Emily tenderly, folding her into her arms protectively._

_"Shhhh" she whispered "This is what you wanted...isn't it Em?"_

_Emily couldn't lie. It was what she wanted...what she needed. She nodded against Effy's smooth shoulder._

_"In that case" Effy said slowly "I think we need to make the most of tonight little Fitch"_

_Once again, her talented tongue made its way down Emily's quivering body._

_Emily's last thought, before sensation engulfed her all over again was a simple one._

_"Oh Jesus...yes please"_

XXX

Then the bedroom door opened. Effy, of course...the obligatory white tee shirt barely covering her arse. Despite her confusion, despite her regret, Emily couldn't resist the heated stab of desire as she watched Effy's pert tits sway under the flimsy material. She'd fucked that body...hours ago...and for hours. All those nights wanking off in her bed, memorized images of magazine females writhing under her...all those 'almost' moments with Naomi (Oh God...Naomi...she definitely won't forgive this) on bouncy castles and in deserted classrooms...faded into faint shadows in the knowledge that she'd had proper sex last night. Grown up, fingers, tongues, tastes and smells sex. With her...the object of desire for most of Bristol.

She shouldn't feel proud, shouldn't feel satisfied. She loved Naomi...didn't she?

Effy spoke.

"Water?"

Emily groaned weakly as she nodded. Even that small movement hurt like hell.

"Please" she croaked. Her normally husky voice almost inaudible.

Effy brought her cold water in a clean tumbler and two extra strength painkillers. She swallowed them with difficulty, draining the water quickly. Her head sank back onto the padded headboard and she swallowed hard before speaking.

"Eff...about last night...I'm not...I mean you're not even _gay_...we can't..."

Effy smiled faintly and interrupted.

"Look Ems" (So now its nicknames...Emily winced a bit more) "Last night can be anything you want it to be"

Emily scrunched her eyes, puzzled at the ambiguity in that sentence.

"No...I mean I'm not sorry it happened...it was fucking amazing...but..." she mumbled, blushing.

Effy sighed and sat on the bed next to her. The faint odour of lemons told Emily that she'd showered. It made her stomach clench again. That fresh smell, so clean, so Effy. Last night she'd breathed that in too, just before...

"No Emily...I'm not talking about the sex", she put a cool hand on Emilys forearm which made her shudder again. "Which was pretty amazing, by the way. For a shy virgin, you sure know some moves, Fitch"

Emily's eyes widened at that. An explicit debrief she certainly didn't expect.

"In fact...if I didn't know better hun, I'd say you'd been practising a bit..huh?"

Emily gulped and stayed silent. What the hell could she say in answer to that? The only practice she had had, apart from a few unresolved gropes with Naomi, had been solitary ones. Watching Lip Service on TV while Katie snored in her own bed. Furtive masturbation under the quilt. Silent, suppressed orgasms that left her more frustrated than before.

"What I meant was...it can stay as just an experiment between two girls...although we both know you're definitely gay Ems...or we can build on it. Unlike someone else I could name, I won't fall in love with you...and I won't let you fall in love with me"

It was probably the longest sentence she had ever heard Effy make. Then she thought about what she'd actually said. Love...who loved her? Naomi...not very likely.

"I don't love anyone Eff...and there's definitely no one in love with me...what are you on about?"

It came out defensive and just a little querulous, but she was still fragile, and feeling vulnerable, bruised and aching under the thin single sheet.

"You love Naomi" Effy stated bluntly "And although she'll never admit it, even under torture...at least for now that is...she loves _you_. She just needs to get used to the idea. But thats her...not me"

Of all the things Effy could have said, nothing was more shocking than that matter of fact sentence. Emily actually gasped out loud, which prompted another smirk from the brunette.

"She doesn't _love_ me Effy!" Emily spluttered "She can hardly bear to be in the same room as me most of the time"

"Yeah...but she can't bear _NOT_ to be in the same room as you either. The looks she was giving Cook last night when he was doing his best to fuck you on the dance floor would have killed him if she could have made it happen. She's crazy about you, little Fitch, but she doesn't know how to handle it, so she flips you off, freezes you out...its her defence mechanism, thats all"

Emily gulped again. Naomi loved her? Part of her brain...the part which wasn't still reeling from the hangover, let out a small cheer of triumph. But it got extinguished pretty quickly when the reality of where she was and what she'd been doing all night with Elizabeth Stonem occurred to her.

"Oh fuck..." she said hopelessly "I've ruined it then...she'll never forgive me for sleeping with you...I've fucked it up before its even begun"

"Only if we tell her" Effy said coolly, taking a slim joint from a tobacco tin on the bedside cabinet and sparking it up "Only if we tell her Ems..."

"You mean...you won't?" Emily said quietly, "Really?"

"Pretty good at keeping secrets, me..." Effy grinned conspiratorially "Anyway...I think Miss Campbell has a new secret of her own she might be more worried about just now"

Again Emily furrowed her brow...what secret?

Effy patted her arm again,

"Not my place to say...but lets just say while you were here, putting your talents to the test...She might have made a 'mistake' of her own.

XXX

Half a mile away, Naomi Campbell was waking up too. But no fragrant smell of lemons greeted her bleary consciousness. She was on her back under a thin quilt. That much was obvious. And resting across her...naked...stomach, was an arm, an arm with a far too familiar tattoo on it. 'Jack the Lad' it said...

Like Emily, it took seconds for the events of last night to come back to her. Alcohol, lots of it. Watching Emily dance in the middle of that wasted, heaving mass of bodies. Seeing Cook groping her and feeling the cold coil of jealousy and anger writhe inside her. The feeling of relief when Emily's twin wrestled Cook off her and pulled her through the crowd, out of the club.

Then more alcohol. More suppressed jealousy and bitterness. Not at Emily, at herself. Why should she care if Cook added Emily to his long list of one night stands?

Because you want her...badly...her inner demons whispered...because you lo... No! She almost said out loud. She's a girl, for fucks sake. A few experimental kisses, perfectly normal. Even the heated groping against the back wall of Pandora's house, when Katies pedo boyfriend and his mates showed up to spoil the lengthy snogging session on that bouncy castle...that was just hormones. Normal.

She was straight. A cock cruncher, right?

So when she'd had another 4 shots, and Effy had disappeared God knows where, she didn't resist when Cook reappeared and plied her with more alcohol, more drugs. In an hour, she would have found it hard to remember her name, let alone anyone called Emily Fitch.

She remembered cold air, a short taxi ride...with Cook whispering filth in her ear and massaging her thighs under her short skirt. Whatever drugs he had fed her were working overtime on her libido. Surely this was the answer? Cook didn't do emotion. Just sex.

So she found herself giggling as he kissed her neck in the corridor, fumbling his key into the lock of his student halls room. He left the light off, which she was vaguely grateful for...somehow she knew she didn't want to know what his room looked like.

Then falling onto the bed. Cook stripping her efficiently and quickly. She'd been here before...not in this place, not with James Cook. But in other bedrooms, with other boys. Maybe not so drunk and stoned, but naked, accepting. It wasn't difficult, letting guys have their way. A bit of wet kissing, your tits mauled and uncertain fingers dipping inside you just long enough to make you sweat. Then it goes inside you...slowly if he's experienced...roughly if not. Ten minutes (if she's lucky?) of horizontal jogging and a strangled gasp in her ear as the condom is filled. Once...a year ago now, the guy had taken his time long enough to get her excited. He pressed her own fingers down there, between her lets, encouraging her to touch her clit. She came then, clutching at his shoulders as he pounded her. Once...

But this was Cook. His experience was obvious from the moment he dropped her girl shorts onto his bedroom floor with a sly grin. She felt her legs being parted and started to protest. Condom..._Condom_...she thought. With all the fannies Cooks cock had been inside, even in this stoned state, she needed him to... But he grinned again, shaking his head.

"Don't worry babe. I'll use protection. But I've been looking forward to nailing you too long to waste this chance"

She stared at him hovering over her, wide eyed with puzzlement.

Then he started on her...started to make her moan. First hot kisses. Kisses that made her stomach clench and her nipples throb. Then her tits, suckled, sucked and lapped until her hips were rolling in time with his stroking. Then lower, dipping his tongue into her belly button before pushing her legs open wide.

Then his mouth on her...there. Experienced, skilful...delicious. She reached down with shaking hands, scrabbling in his short hair for grip.

"Cook" she moaned, thrashing under his insistent lapping "Christ Cook...you're going to make me...I'm gonna..oh fuck _shit_..._OH_!"

Come she did. Calling his name, which she thought only happened in books. Heaving herself bodily off the bed, bucking, panting.

He let her down almost gently, avoiding her super sensitive clit. Just suckling her folds delicately.

She was almost too embarrassed to look him in the eye when he moved up her body. Kissing her tits again, sucking slowly on her nipples before reaching her mouth. She thought she might be repulsed by tasting herself on his tongue, but she wasn't...not in the least. A tiny part of her brain teased her about that...l_iking the taste of fanny is just the first_ _step_, it whispered. But she silenced it by reaching down between their bodies. Cock cruncher...right? she told herself firmly, grasping him in her hand.

It was Cooks turn to gasp this time. She grinned as his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah princess" he breathed "Cookies turn". He lifted his hips off the bed and pulled his cargo pants down, just in case she hadn't got the message. It was only the second time she'd seen his dick. The first time, in the gym, that first morning at Roundview, it was a little less impressive. Now, distended and swaying slightly, his technicolour penis was almost hypnotic. Fuck, he was a big boy...

Why the fuck not? She thought. I've done it before, to far less imposing specimens...

So she crawled over him, moving slowly down his body as he propped two pillows under his head and smirked at her cheekily. Putting his arms behind his head, he watched intently as she began to work on him with lips and tongue.

When he cupped the back of her head and murmured a request, she complied without thinking.

She took him in fully into her mouth and started to bob her head purposefully.

Minutes passed.

His warning,_ just before he blew was ignored. She couldn't say she actually enjoyed the taste, but she'd done it before... to less appreciative recipient's and she was fucked if she was going to pussy out now.

He came with a groan, his eyes holding hers fixedly as she swallowed.

When he'd finished moaning and holding her mouth onto it, she lifted off him, reaching blindly for a half empty glass she'd seen earlier on the bedside table. She hoped it might be water, but the antiseptic sting of vodka did the job just as well.

She flopped onto her back, breathing heavily. She knew they weren't finished yet.

The next hour was a blur of animalistic fucking. Just before he groaned his release for the second time, hammering away behind her as she knelt passively on the squeaky single bed, she lifted her head and watched herself dully in the reflection of the window over his bed. Sobering rapidly by now, it made her stop pushing back at him as he'd asked. She'd come twice now already, once on his mouth, the second time when he'd lifted her onto him and instructed her tersely to fuck herself while he bucked under her... and she didn't think there was any chance of another Seeing her own face, hair wild, flushed and panting, was the thing, strangely enough, that killed any possibility of it. Cook had his head back, eyes closed, just pounding her as he got close. But she felt detached, separate from him, despite him being inside her. It was as if she was watching it happen to someone else.

What the fuck am I _doing_? The thought repeated in her mind over and over, like a looped recording. I don't want this...

Swiftly followed by a name...a name she had been trying to forget all night.

Emily...

When he was finished, laying on his back with a goofy grin on his face, and eventually persuaded by the look on her face that she really, _really_ didn't want to suck him hard again...(suddenly the thought of doing that made her stomach lurch unpleasantly), he slid onto his side, whispered a surprising thank you into her ear (she didn't think Cook normally spent much time on pleasantries...afterwards) his breathing slowed as he drifted off. At first, she intended to bolt as soon as he fell asleep, but the activities of the evening had exhausted her too. She slept.

And now, in the harsh dawn light, on this rumpled single bed, she woke to Cooks rumbling snores and his brawny arm flung across her.

Again, like Emily, a few streets away, her mind raced. Trying to piece together everything that had happened. It was a mistake...a fucking huge one this. Cook was never one to keep his conquests quiet. And this one in particular was a doozy. Nailing Naomi Campbell was something he had been after for almost a whole term. And she'd let him. Fuck, fuck _fuck_...her mind scolded her. She'd be the talk of the corridors, the lockers, the dining room...Jesus... _EMILY_...

The very thought of her name finished the job the alcohol had started. Suddenly, throwing up wasn't an academic issue. She felt the nausea rise and threw off his arm, lurching upright, almost running to the sink. She barely made it.

Four times she emptied her stomach of the alcohol from last night.

"_Nice_ fucking view Naomikins" Cook drawled from the bed as she dry heaved a few more times before flushing her mouth with cold water and straightening up. She groaned in pain as the effects of the rapid movement made her stomach lurch again and her head spin.

"Fuck off Cook...I'm not in the mood" she growled without turning round. Bad enough his eyes were on her arse. No need to give his morning glory a treat with her tits too.

"You fookin were last night Blondie..." he coughed behind her. "Fooking _mint_ shag, by the way...fancy coming back to bed and using that pretty mouth on this again?"

Still she stayed leaning over the sink. She knew exactly what he would be doing now...flashing his morning hard on to her naked back. She knew if she got a look at _that_, she'd vomit all over again.

"Cook...?" she said quietly, studying the paint chips on the wall in front of her

He huffed, and she heard a rustle which she fervently hoped was him covering up.

"Yeah babe" he said

"Last night...look it was great and all that...but..."

"But no repeats...right?" he finished for her.

She nodded.

"Coz you like...fancy someone else...right? Cookie was just a convenient stiffie for you to work out your frustration on, yeah?..."

She blinked at that. She never figured Cook for the perceptive type.

"How did you...?" Naomi mumbled, folding her arms over her breasts. Suddenly she felt cold.

"Moaning someone else's name when you come is a bit of a giveaway babe..."

She shook her head...she hadn't, had she...she didn't remember, but there was no way she was gonna ask.

"Emily's a lucky girl" he said bluntly, which made her spin round, despite her nakedness...what the f...

"No point in denying it blondie" he said flatly. Everyone else got the memo weeks ago...and before you ask...no, I won't be telling everyone I finally screwed the one and only Naomi Campbell. Sometimes Cookie knows when to keep a secret, and this is a hell of a secret, yeah?"

She thought about lying. Thought about denials. But what was the point? If everyone knew how her and Emily felt about each other, who was fooling who.

Cook sprang up off the bed and she quickly averted her eyes as he shucked on a pair of 501's...sans underwear, of fucking course. When he was decent, she looked back to see him regarding her with serious eyes.

"Time to bail Naomikins" he said quietly "Cookie has places to go, beer to drink...pussy to punish"

She laughed despite herself. He really was incorrigible. He handed her a surprisingly clean dressing gown from the hook on the door and waited until she had wrapped it round herself tightly.

"Right..." he said brightly "Its Sunday morning. The bus goes from across the square. I'm off babe. You keep your secrets and I will too, OK? Let yourself out when you've sorted yourself out"

With that, the door banged and he was gone.

She seriously doubted he actually had anywhere to go, or things to do at 7 am on a Sunday morning, but she understood why he had done it. He knew she needed time alone. Again she wondered at the depth he'd demonstrated with that simple gesture. James Cook was a lot nicer than he let on.

After washing thoroughly and brushing her teeth with the new toothbrush she found in its packet on the sink, she did the best she could with her hair and pulled on her clothes from last night.

They felt gritty, unclean somehow. But there was no alternative. Taking a deep breath and looking round the room one last time for any forgotten piece of jewellery (the last thing she needed was for Cook to present her with something personal in the common room on Monday) she left the small room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Five minutes later, she was standing at the bus stop, shivering slightly in the crisp morning air.

No one else was waiting, but the sign said ten minutes to the next bus, so she suffered in silence, shuffling from one foot to the other.

The voice from behind her almost made her scream in shock.

"Does this bus go to..._Naomi_?"

She turned round, praying that she was hearing things...please God no...her brain was shrieking at her. Not her...not here...not fucking **NOW**?

XXX

**Well? Love it, hate it...couldn't care less about it? My first one off, or is it worth another chapter. You decide people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Double Jeopardy Two then. Thanks a lot for the reviews. It means everything to know I'm not just doing this to stick my middle finger up at the trolls!**

The bus stop.

She almost stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the oh so familiar blonde hair and dodgy fashion sense at the stop, it was 'her' blonde alright. A bit tousled, a bit crumpled, but indisputably Naomi Campbell. What was she doing here, on a Sunday morning, at God knows what o clock?

Same as _you_, probably, her inner voice wheedled nastily. Surfacing bleary eyed from some strangers (OK, Effy was hardly a stranger, but the points still valid) bed and trying to sneak home on the dawn walk of shame. Emily's crotch tingled unpleasantly at that moment, reminding her physically as well as mentally about her own monumental transgression.

She should have turned back, walked the other way, but she was cold...freezing actually...and turning down Effy's offer of her badge strewn biker jacket to walk home in had seemed silly until this moment. Wearing that jacket might have alleviated her chill, but it would have been tantamount to adding a new badge to it, saying "_I fucked Elizabeth_ _Stonem_". And she wasn't ready for that sort of true confession yet. Maybe never, if she was lucky.

No, she was cold, clutching herself in goose-bumped arms, but standing at this bus stop was really the only alternative. Even if it did mean enduring a no doubt excruciating conversation with the last person on earth she wanted to bump into this morning.

So she took a deep breath as she almost tip toed the last few steps (noting with growing fear the rumpled, just got out of a randoms bed look of the blonde was indeed as she thought it was) and steadied herself to speak.

"N...Naomi?" wasn't the most erudite introduction, but the combination of guilt, remorse and a great dollop of cold jealousy churning inside her stomach made it the best she could offer.

When Naomi turned, the look of shock and guilt on her face was so obvious, Emily knew immediately that Effy's wry observation on Naomi's overnight status had been razor keen. She almost gagged. The drugs, alcohol and dog weariness were minor contributing factors, but the sheer misery of knowing she hadn't been the only one writhing naked in someone else's bed last night was numero uno in the nausea stakes. Hypocritical? Yeah, but who the fuck said emotions were logical?

She saw the same pale recognition in the blondes eyes, as Naomi looked her up and down, searching for clues. The stare lingered a second too long on her neck line, and Emily swallowed uncomfortably as she registered the sick expression on the other girls face. The hickey...of course.

"Good night then...?" Naomi said coldly, and a little bit of unsuppressed Emily inside the redhead rebelled against the accusatory tone. She wasn't the only one with secrets, was she?

"Not bad.." she said, as coolly as she could manage, given that she was still shivering like a new born calf "You look like you did too..._hun_"

The flash of pain in Naomi's eyes almost stopped her then, but blind panic was making her dig at the wound further. She knew if Naomi asked her outright, she would confess all...here...on the grimy street. She'd never been good at keeping secrets. With a twin like Katie, it was all but impossible anyhow. Best to keep talking then, lest the silence gave the other girl the room to delve...

"So...who _was_ the lucky guy then?" she persisted, wincing almost immediately at the pained expression of the girl opposite. She didn't want to fucking know anyway, did she...? What was wrong with her? Talk about prodding an aching tooth...

Naomi, of course, went into default defensive mode at Emily's question. Humans don't actually have hackles to raise, but in the metaphorical stakes, the blonde was sporting an impressive set now.

"I could ask you the same question Emily" she said icily, folding her arms across her chest "...or would that be lucky _girl_ in your case...?"

Emily blinked at that. Ever since Panda's party, Naomi had known she was gay, but apart from that single shy admission, they'd never actually given it a name since. She'd let Naomi pretend the heated snog sessions and over the clothes groping (well, there was one brief but very exciting against the wall make out session that ended with Naomi allowing a hand down her shorts, but she'd run from Emily like a frightened fawn after she'd moaned her surrender aloud...) were just drink, or drugs related, but Naomi had never directly confronted her with her sexuality since.

"It would be a girl...if there had been one" Emily lied, feeling the heat scorching her cheeks as the untruth hung between them. Naomi gave a second long look at Emily's branded throat before rolling her eyes scornfully, shaking her head. Emily looked at the ground. Bit difficult to lie your way out of clear physical evidence, but she didn't have a clue how else to react. She chose attack again, unwisely as it turned out.

"Anyway...never mind me" she said bitterly "You never answered the question Naomi...I thought you weren't into relationships, even the one night stand variety"

Naomi flushed too at that. Her own words being flung back at her so accurately. She had said that, the last time...the last time she'd allowed herself to surrender to those rosebud lips, that firm and supple body...in the gym, one free period last week. The memory of those kisses, those anxious hands cupping, squeezing her body had provided several nights of self pleasure later, on her own on the duvet, silently fingering herself. But she'd brushed off Emily's attempts to talk to her for days afterwards mind, telling her that it had nothing to do with sexual orientation, she just wasn't into relationships, even fleeting ones. The fact that it wasn't remotely true was beside the point.

"Yeah, well..." she said quietly, looking at the bus timetable on the lamp post as if it would give her some clever lines to hit back with. "Drink does funny things to us, huh? He was well up for it, and so was I. Just a one off rumble, really"

The words tasted like ashes in her mouth. Dry, brutal and bitter. She saw the crestfallen look on Emily's face and almost reached out to her. She looked so broken, now it was out there...admitted. Not the name of the guy...telling Emily it was Cook who'd spent most of the night inside her would have wounded her beyond repair... but the admission that there had been a someone at all was enough for now.

Emily's face, always easy to read, reflected the stages of her reaction. Shock, despair, hopelessness. All passed across her pretty features. Then something else...anger.

"None of my business Naomi...is it?" Emily said flatly, although clearly it was very much her business. "So...if we're going into true confessions...might as well tell you mine. It was Effy, actually...Effy Stonem"

The silence then was palpable, like someone had thrown a thick blanket over the small corner of Bristol they were occupying. Naomi blinked in surprise. Her face registered the same sort of shock Emily's had seconds before.

_Effy_?

She snorted in derision then. It was way too stupid. Effy? Not in a million years. She'd been laying waste to the male population of Roundview for months. She might have been hazily selective, but all the victims had been exclusively male.

She shook her head firmly. Emily really would have to try harder.

"_Really_ Ems? You'll have to come up with something better than that. Last time I saw you at that club, Cook was getting a good feel of your tits...how did you get from that to shagging Effy...who's totally straight by the way... in one short evening?"

Then she _really_ saw the look on Emily's face. It wasn't the look of someone who'd been caught out in a ridiculous lie...it was the look of someone admitting a ridiculous truth.

Suddenly the world swam in front of her eyes...Effy...Effy, '_bury me in a_ _Y shaped coffin_', Stonem? Fuck, shit bollocks, she thought. She DID...she HAS...

"Truth?" she choked tightly, not wanting to hear it again, but not being able to stop herself asking.

"Truth" Emily said quietly, any sense of triumph gone once she'd seen the look of utter disbelief on Naomi's face.

The noise of the heavy diesel engine behind them spared either girl any more forensic probing. They stared at each other silently as the bus pulled into the kerb, pneumatic door hissing open.

"Well..." Naomi said, seemingly unable to break the stare, "Surprises all round this morning, huh?"

Emily just nodded. She thought if she opened her mouth to answer, she might just throw up on the spot.

When they got on the bus, empty of other passengers this early, Emily went to the front and after a seconds hesitation, Naomi chose a seat as far away as physically possible, on the bench back seat. When the bus finally pulled up at Emily's stop, the blonde kept her eyes firmly on the street outside her window. Emily didn't chance a wave goodbye.

XXX

Roundview, Monday morning.

Of course...Effy Stonem would be standing at the top of the steps, indifferent as always to the hungry looks sent her way by boys and girls alike. But when Emily separated herself with difficulty from the crowd surrounding her own personal sex magnet, Katie Fitch, she saw the girl focus her eyes down from the thousand yard stare she employed to filter out mere humans. The sea coloured irises of her hypnotic eyes fixed Emily with a sort of lazy allure. Her mouth crinkled in that semi amused way she had of disarming people. Well, at this moment, _one_ person. Emily muttered a plea for invisibility which fate denied her. She was going to have to face this sometime, she thought miserably. Might as well be now...before a certain Ms Campbell turned up for classes.

All day Sunday, Emily had rerun the events of the weekend in her mind...over and over... She glossed over the explicit sex part (although that was very, very difficult, considering how amazing it had been) but the mental image of Naomi's hurt expression lingered like a stain. She hadn't meant to blurt it out...but a combination of jealousy and unexpected bravado had combined to force the words from her.

"I fucked Effy Stonem...I fucked Effy Stonem" it was like a stuck record, driving her mad. Fucking Effy Stonem wasn't the issue of course.

Fucking Effy Stonem when she wanted to...no, _needed_ to... fuck the girl she'd been pursuing since middle school..._that_ was the fucking problem.

But it was all too late now. She forced a polite smile and fell in step with her nemesis as they walked to class. Mercifully, there was no sign of Naomi. Feeling guilty for thinking it, Emily hoped she'd thrown a sickie this morning.

Ten minutes later, seated at the back of the classroom, Naomi was the last thing on her mind. The replacement supply teacher, a dry old stick with more hair in his ears than over them, was droning on about Keynes. Why the fuck she had opted for Economics as well as her preferred Eng Lit. History and Spanish A's was becoming even less logical by the minute. Because next to her, right fucking _next_ to her, was one Elizabeth Stonem. And not just next to her either. So close, her bare...and alarmingly warm and smooth...thigh was pressing against Emily's own. Why hadn't she worn tights this morning?

She cursed herself for the fifth time. Why hadn't she made a dart for the other spare seat...the one next to JJ?...at least she could have copied his always copious notes. Why hadn't she made an excuse and fled to the toilets already? And, most importantly, why was she letting Effy's little finger make sensual swirls on her own bare skin?

There is torture, and there is torture. And this was the most excruciating type. Not only was Effy raising her libido to astronomical heights by teasing her sensitive skin, but she'd now taken to whispering dirty things into Emily's ear as she teased. Emily squirmed. The knickers she'd put on this morning were already ruined. Her cunt clenched every time Effy's finger did another small circle, and the pressure of that smooth thigh wasn't helping.

"Eff..._please_?...I..." she whispered urgently out of the side of her mouth.

"Please what Em?..." Effy smirked, batting her eyelashes innocently "You want to go somewhere so we can finish this properly?"

"NO!" Emily hissed, too loudly, as several heads turned to face them. "We can't...I mean...I can't...please?"

She stared at the tutor fixedly, trying not to react to either Effy's continued assault or the curious stares from her classmates. It didn't work. But then it didn't matter anyway. Her flushed face and wide eyes had attracted the attention of the teacher.

"Are you feeling alright Miss Fitch?" he said coolly "Are you unwell"

She opened her mouth to deny it. But a voice from beside her stalled the words in her throat.

"Actually sir...I think she might be coming down with something...can I take her to the nurses station?"

Emily heard the amusement in Effy's voice, but the teacher was oblivious.

"Yes...Yes...very well" he said in a clipped voice "But hurry back Miss Stonem. She probably just needs a lie down for a few minutes"

He immediately began hectoring the class further about macro economics and Emily let herself be led from the room like a sacrificial lamb.

Inside the nurses station...unfortunately empty this morning of medical professionals...Emily found herself pinned against the wall as Effy snicked the lock over and grinned at her shocked expression.

"What?" Effy smirked "I thought a lie down would do us both good...anyway Miss Fitch, I think you should resit your oral exams...a little practice never goes amiss..."

"Eff...this is a really bad idea...you're not even...and I like Naomi...its just...crazy..." Emily stuttered, her eyes wide and alarmed. This was definitely NOT what she intended to happen this morning.

Effy merely raised an ironic eyebrow, just before she raised the hem of her shirt dress, pulling it over her head in one move. Bra-less, of course and now just wearing a pair of stylishly ripped grey stockings, DM's and a tiny..._tiny_ grey lace thong. Emily felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh. Jesus, she thought...she's so fucking beautiful...so...available.

"Well Ems?" Effy asked, holding out her hand to the redhead "I might not be completely gay...but then who is? But one things for sure...I'm here, Naomi isn't...are you going to say no to this...?"

She took Emily's trembling hand and cupped it on one of her small but perfect breasts. Emily shuddered at the sensation of the already hardening nipple under her palm. She couldn't...not again...not sober...not here...could she?

Turned out she could. As she sank to her knees and helped Effy out of those insignificant knickers, she realised she not only could, she would. The first moan came from her, not Effy, as her tongue met warmth and silky wetness.

XXX

Outside, in the corridor, a few minutes later, Naomi Campbell was almost running to her next class. The three giggling blonde girls outside the nurses station wouldn't have normally even registered on her radar, being from the educational wasteland called Health and Beauty. But the snatch of conversation she heard as she walked past made it impossible to move on.

"Fucking hell... Claire told me...Elizabeth Stonem...she's got that little dyke Fitch in there..._listen_!"

Naomi paused just long enough to hear a low moan, followed by the unmistakeable husky voice of the little redhead she had tried so hard to avoid this morning.

"Fuck Eff...yeah...just like _that_...oh Christ babe, harder...I'm gonna..."

Cheeks flushed and heart racing, she barely managed to make the toilets before throwing up her mother's cereal all over the empty sinks. Looks like Emily wasn't happy with just one taste of Stonem, she thought miserably as she dry heaved some more...

Several nauseous minutes later, she emerged, red eyed from the washrooms. Her face was grim and set. Two could play the slut game, she thought icily.

**Well. Emily surrenders, despite her misgivings. And if Naomi was mad/ jealous before, now its just fucking war...**

**Reviews? Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Double Jeopardy Three**

**Onwards then. Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. You guys make my day. So...Naomi has now got first hand audio evidence of Emily's 'experimenting' with the ever available Effy. Her first reaction is to whore it about with a few guys...but will she find it quite so easy to switch off her feelings for the suddenly adventurous Fitch?**

Naomi

She thought it would be easy. After all, Cook wasn't the only stiff dick at Roundview who wanted a piece of succulent Campbell pie...was he?

She spent the rest of the first day at college stewing over what she'd overheard earlier. Unfortunately it seemed to be on continuous shuffle play in her head. She cringed and flushed in equal measure at the memory of Emily's very vocal ecstasy. Until then, she believed it was only her ears that had enjoyed that sort of response from the little redhead. OK...she hadn't really been much for reciprocating Emily's fumbling, but the odd judicious press of a knee or rotated hip had made the younger girl gasp and writhe deliciously. Enough to make Naomi think she had the magic key to the other girls libido.

Apparently not. Effy Stonem had the key too...and the whole damned padlock as well. So she cringed at her own stupidity and flushed at the images that brief soundtrack had stimulated in her brain. But below those sensations was another, deeper one. Anger...anger tinged with a healthy dose of good old jealousy and not a little guilt at her previous behaviour towards Emily.

Something told her quite clearly that a few carefully chosen glances and a rare shy smile weren't going to cut it this time. She'd passed them in the corridor at the end of the day. Normally, Emily would shoot her a hopeful glance, followed by a dip of the head and another look up to see if Naomi had registered her existence.

Not this time. Naomi saw them before they saw her. Giggling happily together over something one of them had said. Naomi's stomach lurched as Emily reached up and casually tucked a lock of Effy's hair over her ear. It was one of those intensely intimate things lovers do. And it burned...oh fuck it _burned_. Naomi's face went white at the sight. This wasn't just about sex then. Effy might be fickle, might not even be really bisexual, but she had the younger twin entranced, that was clear.

She tried...Naomi really tried...to get her game face on by the time they were level in the corridor. But she failed. Effy saw her first, and made a point of reaching down to entwine her fingers with Emily's. And Naomi burned some more.

When Emily finally stopped gazing at Effy...the way she used to look at ME...Naomi thought miserably, and caught the blondes stare, it was too late to put on her impassive Campbell mask. Emily saw something in the other girls face she had never seen before.

Jealousy.

And a small part of Emily Fitch rejoiced at it.

But the look was quickly replaced with something else.

Naomi had spent years perfecting it.

Venom...loathing almost.

Mostly used on losers who touched her arse at parties, or James Cook, when he offered yet another proposal for willy waggling, or some other improbable (not that improbable now Naomi, her inner voice goaded) shagfest involving the blonde.

But this time the Campbell phasers were set to full power, and she let Emily have it point blank.

The redhead actually flinched physically as Naomi stared at her intensely.

If it hadn't been for Effy, that might have been that. Emily had never received a look like that from Naomi. It shook her to the core. Indifference, slight regard? Yep, all those and more she was used to receiving...but this...almost hatred? She stood immobile in the busy corridor, eyes held like a rabbit by a cobra. If she'd been on her own it might have reduced her to tears. But not today. Effy whispered something soothing in her ear and she blinked twice before breaking the staring contest.

She walked on. A little unsteadily, yes, but she walked on...

XXX

It took a week for Naomi to put her plan of revenge into action. A week in which she suffered daily the coy glances and little touches between Roundviews latest power couple. It twisted inside her every time she saw them together, but she kept the long practiced impassive exterior as best she could.

But how to approach it? There was no way she was going to do a Katie and fuck her way through half the male population of Bristol. For one thing, she usually required at least a gallon of alcohol plus drugs to be able to let a guy...any guy...inside her knickers. No...she needed to build up her new persona in small steps. It was about appearances, not the number of guys she could chalk up.

She started off slow. Instead of her usual cool, ice queen entrance to the common room this bright autumn morning, finding a seat well away from the little clusters of chattering students, she openly winked at some goggle eyed random youth who'd looked her way, before sitting herself squarely between Pandora and a shocked Katie on the couch by the wall.

"What the actual fuck?" was Katies initial reaction "Has the world gone into reverse? Naomi Campbell, supercunt number one, associating with the masses...fuck me, bitch...I'd better get a picture of this...the papers will want to know"

Naomi sighed wearily. She knew this bit was going to be hard...socialising with her peers. She'd spent her entire school life up until now keeping her distance, being aloof and unapproachable. Only Emily Fitch had ever sneaked under her defences (and look how well _THAT_ had worked out?). Now, if she wasn't to look like some lovelorn sap, hanging around the Effily show for titbits (stop it), she'd have to break the habit of a lifetime and make vacuous small talk...and even worse..._flirt_ with people. Not that Katie Fitch was on the newly printed flirt list. She just happened to be sitting amongst the biggest crowd of students today. Naomi figured if she was going to implement her plan, she had to start right here, right now.

But first she had to 'integrate' with the others...including the people she had studiously ignored since day one.

And second she had to deal somehow with the Fitch Bitch. They'd never got on...like ever. Chalk and cheese, oil and water, deep and shallow, you name it, they clashed on every level Even when they were at middle school, it seemed like Katie had gone out of her way to annoy and belittle the blonde. And since the night she caught Naomi and Emily chastely kissing in the garden at that shit party in St Pauls, she'd been even more of a cunt. So the harsh lesbian dig this morning was just par for the course.

"Careful Katie" she smiled acidly "Don't get any of my lezzer germs on you...you might start to fancy fanny instead of the wall to wall cock diet you live on"

Katies eyebrows shot up at the comment. Naomi Campbell wasn't one to indulge in nasty bitchy banter. Her usual response to a Katie type barb was to roll her eyes dramatically and fuck right off out of the room. This was too good an opportunity to miss, then.

"Err...you got the wrong twin...dyke?" she smiled back, equally insincerely "Cock does me quite nicely thank you. You can have all the muff you like...just not in the same postcode as me..., and definitely NOT with my sister...OK?"

"Yeah, right Katiekins..." Naomi drawled "You know, for once I actually believe the stuff written on the girls toilet walls. Four dicks at once, wasn't it _babe_? Must have been crowded in that Holiday Inn last weekend...did you invent another orifice for the day? I thought there wasn't room for more than three...but then I prefer my sex one person at a time...bit vanilla really...even for a raging lezzer?"

Katie flushed and then growled, lurching forwards and Naomi flinched despite her new found bravado. The rumours about Katies multiple oral talents might well be true...but the ones about her physical response to provocation were definitely accurate. The smaller girl clenched her fists, and the blonde tensed, ready to get out of range if necessary. But just then, Panda's arm came up and encircled Katies shoulder, stopping her from actually punching the taller girl.

"Chillax Katie" she said brightly" I think its _brill_ that Naomi wants to be friends with us all now...instead of just with Emily..., but then Emily's surfing every night with Effy now, so that can't happen...isn't that right Naomi?"

Naomi winced at the mention of the younger twin and the Stonem girl, but plastered a fake smile on her face. If she was going to play the socialite, she needed to pretend, even if it hurt like a bitch.

Pandora's wide eyed innocence was a potent weapon. Gradually, both the other girls let their shoulders relax at her cheery words.

"Right...sorry Katie" Naomi said tightly, trying desperately to keep the insincerity out of her voice for once "Old habits, yeah?"

Katie stood abruptly, still glaring, and Naomi thought for a second she actually was going to get hit, but instead, the girl smoothed down the front of her tiny black skirt and undid yet another button on her crimson silk top. Looked like she was going hunting again, Naomi thought wryly.

Katie sneered dismissively at the seated blonde.

"Well, anyway...spending more than 30 seconds with you is way over my ration for this lifetime, Campbell. Time to circulate before that boring twat Doug starts moaning at us to get to class. Bye losers..."

She span on her expensive heels and made a fragrant beeline for a group of guys over by the door. In seconds she was holding court amongst three bedazzled admirers, twirling her hair and flashing faux shy smiles to all and sundry. Naomi looked at Pandora, who was goggling at Katies command performance.

"Blimey...she can't half turn it on...can't she Nomi?" she spluttered "Do you think she could show me how to flirt like that? Now Thommo is back in Africa, I think I need to brush up my boy skills, otherwise I'll never get to surf and turf...like maybe never again?"

Naomi sighed wearily. Educating Pandora was definitely not on her to do list today, but she said she'd start slow, so she forced a sympathetic smile onto her face and prepared to be blinded by a Pandora word storm...

"Panda babe...it might come as a bit of a shock to you...but..."

She went on to explain it wasn't necessarily a great thing to be known as the human Dyson of Roundview. It didn't seem to be working, however as they eventually made their way to lessons...

XXX

Three days later, her plan wasn't making much progress either. Emily and Effy were still apparently joined at the hip and even more the subject of much filthy speculation by their classmates. Naomi fled every time a lurid anecdote began to be recounted by some breathless moron. She thought she could comfortably die without _ever_ hearing again about what the two girls apparently got up to in locked storerooms and empty classrooms.

Cook in particular, circulated stories eagerly, always watching for Naomi's reaction. He'd kept his word about staying schtum on their one off night of passion, but he still liked to see her obvious discomfort when Emily's new found sex life was discussed.

XXX

Just one night out in town compounded the agony for her.

She had been persuaded, much against her better judgment, to go out with Freddie and a couple of other randoms from her politics class for a few pints. The night started badly, and got worse rapidly. Several pints of snakebite in, Freddie began to show more than a fraternal interest in Naomi's tits. Usually, she would just have told him to fuck off and that would be that. But she stupidly decided it wasn't going to the grand plan if she gave the finger to the first guy who showed an interest in her, was it? Operation '_Nice Naomi_' was in full flow. So she batted her eyes in what she hoped was a seductive way, accepted another disgusting mix of lager and cider, and let him perv down her top all he wanted. After all, it was just for appearances, wasn't it?.

Bad move as it turned out. Two more strong pints later she found herself outside, in a cold, dark alleyway. Freddies promised spliff noticeable by its complete absence.

In its place was an amorous male, pinning her to the damp bricks, pawing her arse and tits as his tongue twisted against hers. Freddies mouth tasted sourly of beer and tobacco. She allowed the kiss, and the fumbling outside her clothes, but when his hand went up her skirt, clumsily trying to remove her thong, she baulked. Even pissed, she knew she didn't want this. Not now and definitely not with him.

"Freddie..._FREDDIE_!" she said loudly, stopping his exploration. His mouth was now on her neck and she pushed him back forcefully as he tried to suck a mark onto her. The memory of Cook doing just that before pounding her into a mattress weeks before flashed vividly into her mind. The alcohol was still making things hazy, but not hazy enough for her to allow this guy to fuck her up against a wall, in this alleyway.

"W...what...? I thought you wanted it babes..." he slurred, pressing his erection into her thigh hopefully. Far from persuading her, it prompted another unwelcome flashback. Cooks technicolour todger, waving about as he prompted her to go down on him again. Suddenly the thought of sex with Freddie, or any other guy actually, made her stomach lurch unpleasantly. She pushed him further back, realising as the cool night air chilled her chest, that he had managed while she was distracted, to open her buttoned top right down to her waist.

"No...sorry Freds, I can't, not like this...Its not you..."

"….its me..." he finished for her, anger visible in his dark eyes "_Fucking_ women, all the same. Just like Effy...one minute she's gagging for it...night and day...next thing she's gay and shagging the brains out of that stupid little dyke Fitch every day"

The bitterness in his voice sobered Naomi up fast. Of course..._Effy_. She'd shagged and then dumped both Freddie and Cook by the start of first half term holiday. But despite her own pain at the unlikely coupling, she wasn't able to stop herself leaping to the redheads defence.

"Don't call her that..." she said quietly.

Freddie started to sneer, another insult on his lips. But he stopped when he saw the expression on Naomi's face.

He stood back, regarding the blonde seriously.

"We're both well fucked blondie..aren't we?" he said dully

"Except fucked is something neither of us is going to be tonight Freds" Naomi answered "Lets just go back inside and get totally wasted, huh? You're a nice guy...but..."

The small smile that sentence produced prompted Naomi to grin back. He wasn't a bad guy, just drunk and horny. She knew Effy had burned him just as badly as she had her.

It was the first genuine smile she'd shared with anyone for weeks.

The grin lasted precisely 5 seconds. The length of time it took for them to exit the grimy alleyway together, stumbling over discarded cans and cigarette packets. She had her head down, clumsily finishing the re buttoning of her top. They turned towards the pub door. Then she saw who was just crossing the car park.

Of course, she thought bitterly as the figures got closer...fate fucks me up the arse again... even Cook never had that privilege.

Effy fucking Stonem, arm in arm with a visibly drunk and giggly Emily Fitch.

Effy just smirked, Emily focused her blurry eyes on the alley as the four of them stopped dead and looked at each other. Naomi saw Emilys eyes on her hands, still buttoning the top. She knew the twin was adding two and two...and the answer was definitely coming up five... It might have been the darkness, but she thought the redheads eyes showed hurt before going to studied indifference.

"Nice to see you've moved on Naoms?" Effy drawled coolly, smirk intact, "both of you in fact...I'm sure its a match made in heaven...come on Ems, lets leave the lovebirds to it...such a romantic setting for a quickie, pub alleys"

Emily's face wasn't just a picture, it was a whole fucking art class...

She opened her mouth to say something, but Effy tugged her towards the bar.

Naomi held her eyes until the door creaked open.

Someone had just sobered up. And it wasn't Naomi.

XXX

Emily

Emily sighed quietly as Effy slipped silently out of bed and began to dress quickly and efficiently. This was the pattern now. When they weren't scandalising the college with overt PDA's, they spent most of their time in bed.

Not that being in bed with Effy was ever disappointing. Far from it. Emily's sexual education was virtually complete now. From the desert of her previous existence, she felt overwhelmed at times by the sheer amount of sex Effy seemed to crave. They'd shagged at school, in pub toilets, alleyways and alcoves. Plus the innumerable times she'd been comprehensively fucked in this very bed. She now knew just about every position possible for two females to get into.

But that was it. That was _just_ it. Sex.

Endless, exotic (Effy was anything but vanilla naked) and always on tap. Emily felt a bit like a little girl locked inside a sweet shop. Unlimited goodies on offer, but after a few weeks, you started to crave something spicy.

Like Naomi Campbell?

She shook her head at the stupidity of that thought, which made Effy raise an eyebrow as she elegantly slipped her knickers on. Emily looked away guiltily. Not only was it stupid to think about Naomi...who had evidently returned to full time cock crunching if the show she put on with Freddie the other week was anything to go by, but Effy was woman enough for any aspiring lesbian to be going on with.

Trouble was, the comment Effy made about neither of them mistaking this for love was proving a little uncomfortable. She'd always had this idea about how things would turn out for her once she broke away from Katies choking embrace. She'd find a beautiful girl (Naomi, of course) chip away at her until she gave in, then walk off into the sunset with her, hand in hand. The sex bit was supposed to be the icing on the cake.

Well, the icing ended up being a bit sickly, if she was honest (which she wasn't much nowadays). Sex with Effy was always satisfying, numbingly frequent and often unexpected. They'd shagged in places Emily would never have considered in the past. Phone boxes, the back of taxis (the attractive woman cab driver had pulled over and watched silently as Effy got her off with busy fingers) bus shelters and once even in the swimming pool, whilst other couples splashed yards away.

And the type of encounters had got more exotic too. Emily had never dreamed about being tied up, blindfolded, fucked with a lifelike pink dildo they bought online...let alone having cocaine snorted off her tingling nipples. But what Effy wanted, Emily normally gave her (the fact that the orgasms she got from these episodes were mind blowing might have had something to do with it too...)

She sighed again as Effy slipped a brief filmy cotton dress over her shoulders and lit her first cigarette of the day.

"Going to meet Panda, Ems" she said simply, blowing a plume of grey smoke to the ceiling "Let yourself out babes...oh, and we're going to a party tonight. Be ready at 10, it'll be an all nighter..."

She didn't wait for Emily to answer, just waved a hand over her thin shoulder and closed the door behind her.

Emily gave her third sigh of the morning, slumping back on the pillows. She could still faintly smell last nights sex in the room. For once it didn't excite her. She wondered, not for the first time, what the fuck she was actually doing here.

XXX

Across town Naomi was having a blazing row with her mother. Not an unusual event in the Campbell household, but this was a real wallpaper stripper.

"You fucking _COW_!" she screamed at her mother, who regarded her with a mixture of resignation and mild amusement.

"How _dare_ you just invite someone here to share MY fucking room without asking me first. I don't care if she IS a second cousin, twice removed. I don't want some random Irish tart sharing my space. What the fuck were you _thinking_? Its bad enough you fill the house with endless vagrants and wasters...this time you've gone too far. Tell her to stay on the plane...right back to Sligo, or wherever the fuck she comes from"

Gina smiled at her incandescent daughter with the lack of concern learned over a whole lifetime of dealing with the blondes tantrums.

"Its called communal living darling" she said reasonably, which sent Naomi off on another foul mouthed rant. The older woman waited patiently for her daughter to run out of breath before continuing.

"Its too late to send her home anyway. The plane landed an hour ago. She should be here any minute. I know its a bit of a shock sweetie, but I promised her mother I'd keep an eye on her...apparently she's been a bit wayward back home. Late nights, drinking, weed and the odd unsuitable..._girlfriend_?"

Naomi's mouth opened to shout some more. But the last word her mother had spoken rang like a fire bell in her head..._girlfriend_?"

"She's...she's gay?" she spluttered, completely thrown.

"That's not a problem, is it daughter of mine?" Gina's brow furrowed, concern on her face for the first time "I thought I'd taught you better than that...equality for all, remember...anyway, I thought you were cool with peoples sexuality...I even thought you might take the plunge yourself...with that pretty little redhead who used to be round here all the time...Amelia, wasn't it?"

"Emily" Naomi corrected her mother absently "Her name was Emily"

She looked down at her mothers amused stare and blushed. "And I wasn't taking any plunges...not even a toe in the water" she lied. The small grin on her mothers face reminded her, if she needed it, that she never could pull the wool over Gina's eyes.

"Whatever you say Naomi...you could have done worse...I saw the looks she used to give you...such an innocent little face, but if she could have, she would have...

"_YES_...thank you mother" Naomi shouted. Her mother had an alarming tendency to be way too explicit for someone of her advanced years...

"Anyway..." she rushed on, in case an even more embarrassing sentence was in the post "How long is this girl gonna be here? Shelley was fucking 14 when she arrived, she's about to give birth for the third time..."

"Naomi...sarcasm isn't your most attractive trait. Shelley moved out months ago, and as you well know, she was 17 when I offered her some security...not 14" Gina said seriously.

Naomi rolled her eyes dramatically, but Gina just shrugged. Her daughters reactions were all too familiar now. Naomi scowled at Gina's amused expression.

"Yeah...trouble is she shagged everything that wasn't wearing a dress when she was here, including the postman, and her idea of 'home security' was to nick my fucking iPod..."

"Fair comment " her mother admitted "But Claire is different. She's your age, so you should have lots in common. Kieran has smoothed things over at Roundview, so she'll be in at least two of your classes, so you can help her out, catching up"

"Fucking great" Naomi said sullenly "Not only do I have to share a bedroom with a complete stranger, but she'll be tailing me all through college...and...fuck...you said Kieran arranged it?... Jesus Christ. It'll be like being trapped in an endless episode of Father Ted when those two get talking...how long mother...how fucking long?"

"Just a couple of weeks" Gina said unconvincingly "I'm sure once she's settled, she'll be looking for a little bedsit of her own...after all, that double bed isn't really big enough for two growing girls..."

"**WHAT?**"

XXX

Claire Kilpatrick turned out to be rather nice, actually. After Naomi had sulked for two hours, then laid down the rules firmly, the bedroom, which had been her exclusive domain for most of her life was now divided in two. Well, not exactly in two. Naomi kept exclusive use of the wardrobe and all the cupboards. Claire got 5 hangers on a rail and access to a small Ottoman, previously used for books.

But her initial intention, to make the girl as uncomfortable as humanly possible, so that she moved out within a day, hit a small snag...she actually quite liked her.

She was _very_ pretty, with a long wavy shock of deep red hair, bright green eyes and a ready smile. Within ten minutes of meeting her, Naomi was charmed. And only one other person on the planet had that effect before...

Within hours, they were chatting like old friends. Claire had a ready wit, sarcasm to spare for her previous life in Ireland and laughed in the right places at Naomi's acid observations on everything from her annoying mother to the half wits who ran Roundview.

"So, Naomi" Claire chuckled after the other girl had described Cooks antics at the student presidential elections "What do you do for fun round here...boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

The last with a small lift of her eyebrow. It seemed she was unsure of how much Gina had told Naomi about her.

"Neither...at the moment" Naomi said carefully "but I have done..."

"With which sex?" Claire said, smiling, which took the bluntness out of her question.

Naomi considered lying. She'd spent her adolescent life protesting her heterosexuality, and old habits die hard. But something about this pretty Irish girl told her whatever she said was safe to say.

"Both, actually, although I'm not very keen on repeating one, and the other is proving a bit of a problem lately"

Claire went quiet for a second and Naomi tensed. Had she said too much?

"Yeah...been there, done that " The redhead nodded eventually. "Lots of peer pressure to 'conform' gave me tennis elbow and lots of tissue receipts...but I was still no nearer liking guys at the end of it all. And then, bamm, my first proper girlfriend and I finally realised...I'm fucking _gay_. THAT was the problem I had with sex...just gender"

So it was out there...Naomi gulped and slowly began to unload on this virtual stranger the whole sad story. Cook, Emily, Effy fucking Stonem and all. By the time she'd finished, the street lights were on outside and they were sitting in the dark. She felt somehow relieved afterwards. Claire didn't comment as she let it all out, just nodded several times and once touched her forearm with a cool hand as she recounted the bus stop encounter.

"Well..." she said wearily at the end...thats me then. Now you know you're sharing a bedroom with a proper saddo. Can't stand cock, can't be brave enough to love fanny. Hopeless, right?"

"Oh I don't know..." Claire said, stroking Naomi's arm again and grinning..."I think we could work _something_ out"

**And thats where we leave it for now. I think you might be able to see where this is going?**

**More on Double Jeopardy next week, but first I have to update the Flood, which I think needs some explanations...?**

**Reviews would be lovely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double Jeopardy four then. I suppose I should insert a warning, given there is likely to be second cousin, (twice removed) fumbling. Those of an extremely sensitive disposition (and those who think piano legs should have woolly socks on...have they no shame?) should probably look away now. OK? Right, just us hopeless perverts left then...**

Naomi

She didn't sleep with Claire that night. At least in the biblical sense. She didn't sleep with her the next night either, or the ten following. OK, they shared the bed. Naomi selfconciously, awkwardly, albeit less fretful after she realised belatedly that she wasn't going to wake up being sexually molested in her sleep. Claire easily, casually and without any embarrassment whatsoever.

They shared the bedroom itself, this with a little more friction (stop that), mainly due to Naomi's self confessed obsession with personal space, which she realised after a couple of standoffs over floor space and disputed cupboards, was faintly ridiculous as she was fucking _sleeping_ with the other person in the room. They shared the odd bottle of vodka, more than the odd spliff and it seemed in no time, Naomi had acquired something she had struggled hard to avoid her whole school life...a friend.

They went to college on the same bus, attended the same classes, by and large, and hung out at break and lunchtimes. The numerous puzzled looks they got from everyone else at Roundview were ignored by Naomi and enjoyed by Claire.

Everyone seemed to like her, which pleased and annoyed Naomi in equal measure. Pleased because it validated her own judgment. The Irish girl was fun, friendly and sometimes eye wateringly un-PC. She stood for no nonsense, but charmed everyone around her. Even Katie fucking Fitch was persuaded to rub along with her OK. Effy mostly ignored her, but then she did that to everyone for at least a term. On that note,Naomi was secretly delighted that Emily and Effy didn't seem to be quite as close now. OK, they still came and left together, and occasionally Emily bore the visible marks of Effys ownership on her neck, but there was definitely a gradual cooling off.

Cook, of course, was gleefully enamored of Claire from the first morning she attended. Well, she _was_ fit, Naomi judged grudgingly. Pretty, funny and with tits to die for as well...what possible reason could prevent Cook drooling?

And drool he did. As well as utilise his full disgusting repertoire of innuendo and unsubtle come ons. None of which worked. He took quite a while to realise Claire played for the other team. He just thought she was playing hard to get.

"Away and shite, you fecking eejit" was her normal response to his blunt requests for her to join him in the cleaners cupboard for some 'horizontal tangoing'.

"I"d rather fuck an orang utan in the corridor...if I could find one uglier than you, Cook"

Sort of a libido dampener, Naomi thought, even for Cook. It didn't stop him.

Of course, once he found out she was gay, not just immune to his 'charms', he thought that was an open invitation to tease them both mercilessly about their new friendship. According to Cook, women fitted two categories. The ones that would shag him, and lesbians.

Emily, surprisingly, was the person who shut him up, at least temporarily.

"Cook" she hissed at him after one of his normal charmless quips..."I'm surprised the whole female population of Bristol isn't into fanny if you're the only alternative. Go and be a cunt over there, there's a good boy"

Everyone stared in amazement at the previously shy twins outburst.

"Fuck _me_ Emilio" Cook laughed, completely unfazed "shagging Effy has definitely brought you out, hasn't it? Is the taste of her fanny that potent?"

Unluckily for Cook, Katie happened to catch the tail end of his answer as she stalked by with her normal posse of hopeful males in tow. She glared at his back, before taking off one elegant shoe. The resultant crack, as the needle sharp heel made contact with the back of his head made everyone in earshot wince. It certainly stopped Cooks self congratulatory laughter abruptly. He retired hurt, literally in search of plasters, and Naomi glanced at Emily before she too walked away. The look of admiration in her eyes briefly made the younger twin blush violently before they separated, each going off with their own group. Before they left, Naomi also saw the cool look of calculation in Effys usually unreadable eyes. Someone had _definitely_ noticed Emilys sparky intervention.

So Naomi and Claire became an accepted part of the college social scene. They weren't 'together', but their unlikely friendship became a given, even if Cook still sent them the odd knowing look.

Until it suddenly became more...much more...than a friendship.

It started innocently enough. The bathroom rota meant one or the other of them would have to wait on the bed while the other showered. Nothing unusual about that. But they had been sharing the room for almost two weeks by then and Naomi at least was starting to find the lack of privacy a bit...restrictive. She'd never been one for getting her relief in the shower. Her usual three times a week self gratification times were always on her comfortable bed, spread out naked after a shower, door firmly locked and music on just loud enough to cover her muffled gasps. Now, with another female seemingly permanently around, especially one who was _a_, gay and _b_, startlingly indifferent about wandering about semi naked, she was finding it very hard to think about anything else but scratching her itch. Her usual erotic fantasies centred upon a certain dark eyed twin with creamy skin and pert little tits, but she was obviously off limits at the moment both literally and in her fevered imagining.

Being Naomi, and being used to being blunt, she decided to confront the problem head on.

"Claire..?" she said firmly, Just as her room mate was about to disappear out of the bedroom, wrapped in just a short towel, bathroom bound.

"Yeah Nomi" Claire smiled, turning quickly, giving Naomi a glimpse of long legs and the hint of a cheeky behind. That made the blonde swallow, but she ploughed on gamely.

"D'ya think you could give me a half hour...I need to..." She raised one eyebrow in what she hoped would be a suggestive, but light hearted gesture.

"Oh..." Claire grinned "Of _course_...I should have thought...you're used to...whenever you like, aren't you?"

The cheeky grin on her face stayed there even as Naomi blushed and nodded.

"No problem...half hour be enough for ya?" Claire said, lifting her own eyebrow "I usually like the full hour, you know?...one is a lonely number and all that..."

Naomi laughed nervously, mainly wanting the floor to open up and swallow her on the spot. Discussing her masturbatory requirements was definitely _not_ what she was used to.

"Yeah...that should be fine...I mean thats normally long enough...oh fuck, this is _SO_ embarrassing"

Now usually, at that point, the other person would sense your discomfort by now and leave you to _it_. But Claire was as uninhibited about her sexual needs as Naomi was closed off and embarrassed. Instead of leaving her room mate to it, she carefully closed and locked the door, padding over to the bed and sitting next to Naomi..._right_ next to Naomi. The blonde tensed as that way too smooth thigh brushed her own bare leg.

"I said I could help you out with that..._thing_...hun" Claire said quietly "and I meant it...you should relax a bit...just let things happen for once...why don't you...let me..."

She cupped Naomi's face in her hands and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"This can be just between us, right?...friends with benefits and all that...no one else needs to know. You need to lighten up honey...and I know just the way to make you do that"

Naomi knew this was crazy, stupid...unthinkable, but as Claire's lips covered hers again and nimble, practiced fingers began to unbutton her loose top, she knew she wouldn't stop her. How could she? She wanted it just as much as the other girl. Her last rational thought was typically random...had she put on that nice pair of black lace knickers this morning...?

XXX

Two full hours later, the two of them separated reluctantly. Sweaty, gasping and utterly, completely sated.

Claire had been true to her word. She had stripped Naomi slowly, and with obvious relish. For Naomi, seeing the desire, the naked want for her body in Claire's eyes was a revelation. She let the more experienced girl consume her. From the first touch of those cool fingers on her breasts, she was lost. All those lonely, wishful, solitary fantasies wonderfully, shockingly realised. But not, as she'd always imagined, with an equally nervous and inexperienced Fitch girl. Claire was considerate, gentle and slow. But for all that, she never let Naomi think for a second that this was something she could stop or back out of. Relentless, thats it, Naomi thought afterwards, utterly fucking _relentless_.

The Irish girls manual caresses on her tits and nipples morphed after long minutes into an oral assault. Soft lips closed over each swollen bud in turn, sucking, teasing. Her tongue...oh dear God, her _tongue_, Naomi thought...teased and lapped deliciously. Each warm wet caress like a mini electric shock through her body. She gazed with rapturous eyes as Claire kneaded and worshipped her tits. No guy had ever spent more than a cursory minute playing with them before roughly mounting her. But now, naked and open legged on her own bed, Naomi revelled in the almost painfully intense extended foreplay. Just before Claire relinquished her throbbing nipples and began to stroke her...lower...Naomi arched upwards like a bow under tension. Incredibly, she was convinced she was about to come purely from the other girl touching her tits. She didn't think it was even physically possible, but then it became academic anyway. With firm dexterous strokes on and around her excited clit...just the right amount of pressure and speed...Claire made her come harder than she ever had in her short life. She writhed and moaned as the pretty Irish girl watched her helpless climax with darkened eyes. Her moans and gasps might have embarrassed her once. (Her mother had an uncanny knack of being in far too close a proximity when she gave herself solitary pleasure after all), but for once Gina could have been outside the bedroom with a glass pressed to the wall for all Naomi cared. Claire brought her down carefully, delicately, slowly, stroking around, not on her super-sensitive clit. When the blonde finally sagged backwards on the bed, hand still gripping the other girls wrist (she thought wryly that whatever her hand was attempting to do, it was definitely _NOT_ trying to stop her) she looked up at the equally breathless redhead and grinned, only slightly embarrassed.

"Jesus H _Christ_, Claire" she breathed "Where the fuck did you learn to be that good at..."

"... fucking a girl?" Claire grinned back, finishing her sentence matter of factly.

"Err...yeah...at fucking a girl?" Naomi said slowly, still not entirely comfortable with discussing sex with anyone else quite that bluntly.

"Simple. Good teacher...girl from college back in Dublin. We spent the whole first term mostly naked in her bed. I was as shy as you at first, believe it or not, but Mia knocked that right out of me...she had me every way its possible to be had...which reminds me...getting you off has made your problem, _my_ problem...if you get my meaning. Any chance of you helping out?...or you could just, err, watch, if you're not comfortable doing it...yet?"

Naomi creased her brow in indecision. Even lying here naked, with this gorgeous girl leaning over her, she wasn't sure...not yet...but it would be really unfair to let her hang like this, wouldn't it?

"Maybe if you...you know...start off...I could maybe...?" she muttered lamely.

"Sure...that'll be grand" Claire smiled brightly, leaning back to drop the towel from her body completely. Naomi gulped as the other girls impressive tits bounced prettily into view. Suddenly her mouth was dry and that warm glow between her legs began again to flare into something more urgent. Fuck it, she thought, those tits are mouthwatering. All at once, the thought of how they would feel in her hands, in her mouth, made her breathing speed up...which didn't go unnoticed.

"Why don't I just..." Claire said, lying down next to Naomi and putting one leg over her friends. Open, smooth legs, touching her...fucking _touching_ her, Naomi thought feverishly. She watched with hot, eager eyes, leaning on her elbow, as Claire began to finger herself. She could hear the delicate wet sounds as her friends fingers moved over her own sex. Their eyes locked together, side by side. Naomi had never been so aroused, even when the other girl had been touching her. This was mind blowing. Her brain struggled to cope with the sight of this stunning girl getting herself off, _here_, beside her. Her mouth dried completely as Claire's hips began to rotate and move gently up and down as her excitement mounted. It was too much, she _had_ to touch...to taste. Any doubts she had harboured about her sexuality dismissed. No guy had ever aroused her this much.

Naomi growled then. A feral, hungry sound. She couldn't stand it...really couldn't stand it, she realised. This close but not..._doing_. Fuck inexperience, she needed to...

So she did. And with every caress of those full, firm tits and the taste of Claire's silky skin in her mouth, she learned...and learned. By the time Naomi's fingers had replaced Claire's in the heat and wetness between her legs, all her inhibitions were long gone. Her mouth sucked hungrily on one glorious nipple while her fingers dipped and circled inside her friend. When Claire came, it was with the same helpless abandon Naomi had minutes before. Naomi relished the moans and gasps intensely, savouring every sound, every spasm.

She learned a lot more than just assisted masturbation that evening. Fingers, mouth, every part of her own body she could use to bring pleasure. She found out that girls tasted deliciously sweet, and it was incredibly, adorably addictive. Claire finger fucked her again, this time from behind, Naomi trembled on her knees, moaning into her pillow. Then she coupled again with the gorgeous Irish girl eagerly after she got her breath back. They licked each other deliberately, side by side (she recalled with not a little disgust the the one and only time she had tried 69 with a guy...him coming copiously in her mouth mere seconds after they started it..._not_ the sort of satisfaction she had been looking for) But this was so fucking...different. By then the two girls had come twice already. They took their time, mouthing each other, their orgasms enjoyed only seconds apart. She rolled the taste of Claire's climax around in her mouth with her aching tongue. Even now she felt hungry for more.

When they finally separated for the last time, exhausted, flushed and satisfied, Naomi couldn't stop herself grinning soppily. So THIS was what proper sex was all about. No more sticky fumbling with boys in alleyways and car back seats for her then. No more getting completely hammered and/or stoned, before letting someone like Cook pound her into the mattress. No...she realised with a happy glow...this is what she'd been looking for all along, and the smiling, tousled hair girl next to her was the key to that happiness. She knew instinctively that this didn't mean they were 'together'. It wasn't that sort of relationship. But it would certainly do nicely...for now.

She slept better that night than she had for weeks. When they woke in the morning, it was Naomi who instigated another satisfying bout of slow sex.

XXX

Roundview suddenly looked like a completely different place the following Monday morning. OK, it wasn't exactly a new love affair, to be announced to the world. Naomi felt no compulsion to hold Claire's hand on the way in, or give her a lingering kiss on the steps before going off to class separately. But they parted with a shared knowing glance. Naomi almost skipped into her first English class and it wasn't until she had actually sat down arranging her folder, pens and dictionary into the usual compulsively neat order, that she realised she hadn't, for the first time in months, checked the room for Emily Fitch.

She'd _tried_ not to before, knowing she'd either encounter the knowing, smug grin of Effy Stonem or the less challenging, but still semi distracted return stare of her ex. But she'd always failed. The little redhead still had a magnetic attraction for her eyes. But not this fine, sunny morning.

Sated and frankly glowing with satisfaction, she remembered with a warm twinge the last minute morning shag shared with Claire before they'd dived for the shower together. God, that girl is insatiable, she thought, only just avoiding an audible giggle at how close they'd come to giving Gina an eyeful afterwards, after forgetting to lock the bathroom door. Her mother was as far from prudish as its possible for a parent to be, but even she might have drawn the line at seeing two naked teenagers, one of them her daughter, finger fucking each other yet again against the wet tiles.

When Naomi did finally look up and scan the classroom, she saw something she definitely hadn't expected to see this fine Monday morning. On one side of the class sat Effy, next to Pandora, the brunette idly checking her nails while the pigtailed blonde chattered aimlessly away beside her. On the other side, at a single desk, looking sad and depressed, sat one Emily Jane Fitch.

Usually, Emily and Effy came in together, at least lately, and made a beeline for the double desk at the front. It was as if one or the other was making a statement for the rest to read. Sort of 'We're together, deal with it, losers'. But not this morning. Obviously there was some sort of trouble in paradise. It just wasn't clear what.

If this had happened even as little as a week ago, Naomi's reaction would have been very different. Apart from the internal hooray her mind would have screamed instantly, she would have immediately been trying to plan an interception by now. Like, how can I get Emily alone to take advantage of this breakdown in conjugal relations? But she realised, with something approaching shock, that she wasn't about to just jump back in there, offering support. She didn't need to, not yet.

No, this time she just blinked at Emily's red-rimmed eyes and lowered her own to her text books.

The 2 hours flew by. English Literature was a subject she enjoyed and excelled at. Her verbal responses to the tutors questions were succinct and frequently funny. She found herself playing to the audience a bit, remembering how, when Emily had been her ever present doting shadow, the sheer confidence it gave her, having a cheerleader really brought out the showman in her. She accepted the teachers praise and the appreciative laughter of her classmates graciously. By the time the lesson ended, she had managed to last the whole session without once looking at the younger twin again. A record never even attempted before.

Leaving the class, however, was another matter.

A few metres down the corridor, she was brought up short.

"Hi Naomi" she heard the familiar husky voice from behind her. It still made her skin prickle and her heart rate increase, but she consciously masked it before turning to face Emily with a manufactured neutral smile on her face.

"Hi Emily...lost your shadow this morning?"

The dig at Effy's absence was unnecessary, but she couldn't help herself. The wince of pain on Emilys face made her stomach sink. She still didn't like hurting the twin, even after her own humiliation. She smiled a little more genuinely to soften the barb.

"Sorry, force of habit?"

Emily just nodded.

"Yeah...you noticed?" she sighed, ignoring Naomi's half hearted apology "Me and Eff...we've had some problems lately...I think...I think maybe we're done"

Naomi had to grit her teeth against the impulse to laugh out loud with joy at that. Not only was Claire opening her eyes...and her legs...to the delights of girl sex, but now the biggest impediment to getting Emily back was out of the picture. This fine Monday morning kept on getting better.

But she wasn't about to make it THAT easy for the other girl.

"Oh...I'm really sorry to hear that Ems, you two seemed well involved...I'd really like to stop for a chat, but I promised Claire I'd meet her for break. Maybe later?"

Emily blinked at her tone and nodded quickly.

"Yeah sure, absolutely...maybe lunchtime?...We could..."

It was cruel, but Naomi couldn't bring herself to hold out the olive branch quite yet.

"Actually, Claire and me are going to that new coffee shop in Park Street? You're welcome to come, if you want?" she interrupted.

Emily shook her head sadly

"No...thats fine..three's a crowd and all that...I'll catch you later Naoms?"

She spun on her flats without waiting for an answer and walked quickly away. Naomi stared after her, willing herself not to give in to the almost irresistible urge to run after the petite redhead. Old habits really do die hard, she thought grimly, squeezing her fists together.

Too soon, too _soon_, her mind repeated. Let her suffer a bit. She sure as hell made _you_ wriggle on the hook.

XXX

Emily

She just made it to the deserted playing field before the tears came properly. She cursed herself for being such a stupid _loser_ in front of her ex. Why the fuck should Naomi care if Effy and her had broken up? Its not as if I considered her feelings while I was shagging Eff every twenty minutes was it, she told herself. All the time they had been getting it on at every opportunity, she hardly paused to consider how Naomi would be feeling. Now she felt the sting herself. Rejection.

OK, Naomi had broken her heart first by refusing to commit, and Effy seemed like the perfect antidote at the time. But as usual, things hadn't quite worked out the way she'd hoped.

The sex was good...no it was better than good. Better even than her solitary fantasies had conjured up, even with the help of the internet. Effy was inventive, eager and endlessly receptive. Bit too receptive...bit _too_ inventive actually.

They progressed from fingers to tongues, then a variety of exotic toys. It seemed Effy wanted to explore ALL the possibilities lesbian sex offered. At first it was exciting, fresh. But soon Emily found herself wishing, when tied up with furry handcuffs for the tenth time in a week, about to be mounted by a dildo equipped Effy, if it wouldn't be just as nice to be having plain old vanilla sex, instead of this seemingly never ending quest for the next kink.

And Effy never was one for cuddles, or post sex pillow talk. Usually, after they'd both been satisfied, she would reach for a cigarette, blowing smoke rings towards the ceiling whilst ignoring Emily's attempt at post climactic small talk. If Emily persisted, Effy would just make an excuse and leave. No matter it was _her_ fucking house anyway. More than once, Emily ran the gauntlet of Effys parents on her own before closing the street door on the bickering adults and walking home, racking her brains for a plausible excuse when she got in range of her mother. Emily's mother might ecstatic over Naomi's disappearance from her daughters life, but she wasn't any fonder of the skinny brunette with a permanent cigarette. Not at all.

But it wasn't this that caused the cracks to widen. Emily always knew this fucked up relationship had a short shelf life. In her frequent rose coloured day dreams, she parted from Effy regretfully but amicably after a few weeks, before resuming her fractured affair with a contrite and forgiving Naomi Campbell. Effy was to be her tutor, her muse, thats all.

But Effy had other needs, and no matter how many times Emily proved her willingness and ability with tongue and fingers, there was always a missing element

Cock.

The one thing Emily couldn't give her. And it didn't matter how compliant Emily was over...toys...rubber and batteries were no substitute.

First, Effy went missing occasionally. At a club, a party, a pub. Not for long, maybe ten minutes. But it got more frequent. Emily tried not to notice, but with every passing day, it got more blatant.

Finally, one night last week, Effy gave up all pretence at what she was doing. Emily was sitting alone at a beer splashed table, empty glasses dotted around, trying not to look as jittery as she was feeling. Effy had excused herself half an hour ago, supposedly to talk to a dealer outside about more MDMA. Something else Emily had been getting more uneasy about lately. She was no prude about drugs. Katie and her had been smoking weed and necking E's since they were 15. But with Effy as a 'girlfriend' it was becoming a nightly event instead of a weekend diversion.

Emily had checked her watch for the fifteenth time...and just at that moment, the outside door opened. Effy stumbled in, giggling at something the person behind her had said. Her silk button up shirt was crumpled and Emily noted with a sick sensation the obvious marks on her elegant neck. The guy who came in with her was a dealer alright, but it looked like he'd got his payment in kind. Emily stood up abruptly, rocking the glass strewn table.

"Emily!" Effy slurred "I come with drugs...lots of drugs"

She ignored Emily's pained look and pulled the guy with her to the booth.

"Mike...Mark...Martin...?" She guessed, watching the mans expression as she struggled to remember his name "...knows where there's a totally crazy party tonight...and he's invited us...both of us...isn't that nice of him?"

Emily stared at Effy and the guy with her with undisguised dislike. He looked like a smartly dressed snake. All flashy smiles and too much aftershave.

"Thats just great Eff...you fuck off for half an hour to 'get us some pills' then turn up with whats his face...totally hammered and looking like you've shagged him in some alleyway. What the _fuck_? We were supposed to be meeting Katie and Steve outside Java at 10...its fucking nearly 11?"

Effy regarded her with a cool stare, her drunken appearance suddenly gone.

"Never had _you_ down for a fun sponge Ems...Mike and I were just getting to know each other properly, whats wrong with that? I WAS going to suggest we go back to my place after...you know, have some _real_ fun...Mike has some dynamite whizz...who knows babe, you might get over your cock aversion with a couple of lines?...I happen to know he's a _very_ big boy!"

Emily stared at Effy as if she'd suddenly grown two heads. What the actual fuck? She couldn't be serious...could she?"

Apparently she was, and judging by the leer on this Mike, Mark, or whatever his name was face, Effy had already made some promises about how this night would end that made Emilys stomach churn. The idea that she would jump into bed with some hairy random to satisfy Effy's libido was never, _ever_ gonna happen. Her mind churned as she looked at them, open mouthed.

"You're having a fucking laugh...right?" she spluttered "Emily Fitch...gay as a window? Or had you forgotten?"

"Not forgotten Ems" Effy sneered, letting the dealer circle her waist possessively "Just thought I might get that stick out of your arse for once...I thought you said you were up for anything in bed?"

"You know what Eff...just fuck you..." Emily choked, on the verge of tears. She suddenly realised this was all an elaborate game to the Stonem girl. Cunt, cock...it was all the same to her. Emily had just been an interesting diversion. Her stomach churned as the beer she had drunk threatened to revisit the outside world. Effy just carried on looking at her, a silent challenge.

She left them there, both giggling as she tried to make a dignified exit, and failing.

That was three days ago. Since then she hadn't heard from Effy at all, which just confirmed her worst fears. It was over.

And now even Naomi had no time for her. She cried bitter tears, alone on the deserted field.

**Well, not much joy for Ems in that one, but as I have a raging toothache and have reached my codeine limit for today, there isn't a lot of love left in my locker. Can I just say dentists are basically sadists? **

**There, I said it anyway. Hopefully, I will feel more like writing once the fog of agony fades. Review if you like, I'm just off to suffer some more...**


	5. Chapter 5

**On with DJ then. I'm glad I re read the last chapter before writing this one. Trouble with writing more than one story at once is that sometimes the characters blur. If I've got 'nice' Effy in one, I have to remind myself she's not in this! **

**I know...maybe if I didn't write two at a time, it would be easier...but as my good friend and confidante garden nomes will attest, its not half so much fun!**

**Anyway, in this Effy is far from nice. So there. No sign of any Keffy either. For that delicious cocktail to go with the main Naomily course, you have to read The Flood (shameless plug).**

**Typos mine, Skins used to belong to the Brittains and Company Pictures. But we all know the characters divorced them...right about July last year... you know why.**

Emily

I really, _REALLY_ didn't want to come to this party. Not that I dislike parties...far from it. I'm normally up for dancing, necking beer and getting generally fucked up. But Katie insisted I had to get back 'out there' whatever the fuck that means. She promised me on a stack of non existent bibles that Effy wasn't invited, and neither were my ex and her current squeeze ( who she insists is just a friend...yeah, right). But it was a crock of shit, of course.

Since when did Effy Stonem need an invite? She can smell a party in St Pauls from the Cheddar Gorge. Sure enough, an hour after we got here she turned up with a little gaggle of disciples in tow.

Katie was in her best, most revealing purple party frock and I was in what she charmingly calls 'sad lezzer pulling gear'. Actually just a pair of really tight blue skinnies and a grey singlet top with pink edging. Not exactly glamorous, but fuck it, I wasn't feeling particularly glamorous. I got dumped...didn't she get the memo?

So Effy is in the kitchen with her group of admirers hanging on every word she utters. They must be very patient creatures, thats all I can say. Effy treats words like precious jewels, only doled out to the deserving. Fucking hell, I was shagging her for over a month and I don't think I got more than two consecutive sentences from her at a time. Mostly it went along the lines of "You look hot Ems, lets fuck"

Trouble is, I was never one to say no to anything sexually pleasant, and even though being dumped has soured the memories a bit, screwing Effy was never anything but pleasant.

But of course, that nice interlude, when I thought shagging the most desirable female in Roundview would just be the delicious entree to the main course...(Naomi Campbell definitely being my inevitable choice of dish), is over. Well and truly.

Effy has gone back to cock...well, as far as you can tell with her...and my hopes of rekindling the shaky affair I had going with Naomi seems to have gone tits up. And the tits belong to a far too pretty Irish redhead with a stunning smile and instant popularity. Even if Naoms and I were together, she's the sort of woman I would still look twice at. The hair is natural, unlike mine. Dark red and tumbling down her shoulders. Her legs are slim and long. Her tits are...well, lets just say the tight tops she wears emphasise the unfair cup size disparity she holds over me. Naomi might be protesting the 'platonic' nature of their new friendship, but I'm a fucking lesbian, didn't she get the bulletin? One thing us dykes can do from birth, apart from being able to check out a fit girl without making it too fucking obvious, is to know for sure when someone else is doing the same thing. They've fucked, end of bulletin.

Take this morning, for example. It was English Lit. The only class (unfortunately) I take with Eff, Naomi and this Claire bitch. Having a crafty perv on those Celtic 32c's is like...compulsory...right? The top of the day was white, tight and with just enough dip at the neck to give us all a nice view of those swelling, creamy boobs. So sue me, I looked. But as I stretched the stare for as long as I dared, I noticed someone else enjoying the view. One Naomi Campbell. You know, the straight girl who prefers bouncing on Cook's cock to getting down and dirty with me? Yeah, that one. Staring and biting her fucking lip.

Then this Claire must have felt the looks. First mine, which she grinned at, making me duck my head and find the pen in front of me totally fascinating for 3 seconds. Then Naomi's extended drool.

Now I might still be pretty inexperienced at this gay dating thing. Effy and I never really dated...we went out, got trashed in some hot and sweaty club, then found the nearest horizontal surface to fuck the rest of the night on...but I know when something is going on between two girls. And the look that Claire gave Naomi told me everything.

It said its OK to perv. Its OK because tonight you get to touch. It said this isn't a surprise to me, I expect you to drool. And it says, without any room for doubt "_We've already fucked, but I'm up for seconds_"

My heart just about bounced off my flats. No point in trying to fool myself. The rest of college might take a while to catch up. But me...and probably Effy, if she could be bothered to think about it...knew.

Naomi at least had the grace to look embarrassed when she caught my shocked stare. I know we're not together and I know I have no rights over what or who she sees, especially as I've been playing hide the finger with Ms Stonem for weeks, but it fucking hurt...like really hurt, and I think that registered with her.

Anyway, back to tonight. Hopefully I only had to deal with my significant ex. Bumping into a newly joined up Claire/Naomi is definitely off my to do list.

Except of course in the world I inhabit, good luck is something I never get. Just as I tear my eyes away from a laughing Effy and her little band of acolytes, who walks into the hall? Yep, right first time.

Naomi Campbell, looking frankly stunning in a short black spaghetti strap dress with black hold ups underneath, the pretty lace at the top of them showing under the hem of the dress...thats how fucking short it was. Quickly followed by the Irish girl, Claire, in a tiny blue skirt and v neck black top which showed off those bouncing beauties a treat. Not that I was appreciating the view at the moment. I had other issues to deal with. Alright, they weren't actually holding hands or snogging...like a proper couple. Nothing overt. But they came in together, that was enough to kick my ego down another notch. And my heart sank another twenty feet into the ground beneath me...

I've never been good at hiding my feelings. Katie always knew when I was lying or bending the truth. Naomi too. But it didn't take a mystic to translate my face tonight, that's for sure. I saw them both at the same time, and they clocked me instantly. The little smirk of amusement on the Irish bitches face didn't go unnoticed by yours truly, but I dismissed it instantly as Naomi bit her lip (I wish to fuck she'd stop doing that) and lowered her eyes. Embarrassed? I dunno...but I hoped so. Cock cruncher be fucked. She wasn't just gay...she was flaunting it how. Bitch.

XXX

Two hours later it didn't really matter. Not in the least. Because I'd comprehensively fucked it all up by then anyhow.

I endured a half hour watching Roundviews newest lesbian power couple trying not to be too obvious about fancying the pants off each other. I mean...really? It was fucking obvious to anyone with eyes, let alone a jealous ex, that they were passing the time getting wrecked before getting horizontal again.

I matched them for drinks, even if it was at a sullen distance, and if that had stayed the case, I'd probably have either been poured into a taxi at midnight by Katie or puked up in the rhododendrons before staggering home on foot, mumbling self pitying nonsense to myself. But no, I had to go one...No two...better. James Cook handed me a purple tab after an hour of sinking shots with anyone who'd let me. Result, one very hyper and freaked out Emily Fitch.

MDMA always made me crazy. From the first time I took it (and considering it gave me the courage to snog Miss Iron Knickers Campbell, I should have learned) its always hit my nervous system harder than it does most. First the whizz rush, then the euphoria...then a few minutes later...my libido gets turbo boosted.

Yeah, me...shy little Emily, who was frightened of just about everything and everybody...suddenly gets confidence, the gift of the gab and hyper horniness, all in one go.

So I danced, I chatted obsessively to everyone who'd listen...and some who didn't...then with another mega shot of Tequila Gold to make my teeth chatter, I started to look for someone to scratch my itch.

Which is why I'm here, now.

In bed with one snoring J J Jones, watching him sleep the sleep of the happily fucked.

Trouble is, it was me he'd been fucking. Twice.

Shit, shit, _shit_.

XXX

Two hours earlier

_"Are you really sure about this Emily...I mean, you being gay and in love with..."_

_"Shut the fuck up JJ...I'm naked, on your bed, horny as fuck, and by the look of that tent in those ridiculous shorts, you want to shag me...so shag me...?"_

_"B...but...Emil...oh Holy Moly...**what** are you doing..?"_

_"Unless I'm totally mistaken JJ, I have your cock in my hand...problem?"_

_"N...no...oh sugar...are you...oh my...you are..."_

_(sucking sounds)_

_"Em...Emily...Emily! If you don't stop...that...I'll..."_

_"Come? JJ...I'm familiar with the concept, even if I've never had the dubious pleasure before...Christ, Katie must be a masochist to enjoy this...its disgusting. Don't worry...I've tried it now, no need for more. Now...do I have to start without you...or will your little friend contain himself long enough to give ME some pleasure?"_

_(sounds of fumbling and headboard rattling)_

_"Oh...I mean...oh, thats...oh Emily thats so..."_

_(bed springs squeak rapidly)_

Thirty seconds later...

_"Oh Emily...stop moving...I'm going to...Oh Jiminy!"_

_(two moans, one long and satisfied, one frustrated beyond belief)_

_"Well, that was a brief pleasure Mr Jones...way to disappoint a lady huh?"_

_"Sorry Emily...it was all a bit much...your hand, your mouth...and then..."_

_"Yeah, I get the picture JJ...but I still have this itch...are you up for seconds?"_

_"Well...if you give me ten minutes...I'm sure I could..."_

_(sound of condom snapping off dick)_

_"Fuck the ten minutes JJ...you just nailed a Fitch...you need to pay your debts...tell you what..."_

_(muffled male groan and renewed sucking noises)_

_"See...? A bit of Fitch suction and viola...back in the game...now, hop on board"_

_"Oh Jiminy...oh crumbs..."_

_"JJ...if you keep sounding like an Enid Blyton book, this isn't a goer, even if I am ...uh...desperate. Stop talking and...oooof...Yeah, like that...slower...yeah, thats lovely... No, even slower...it isn't a fucking race mate...Oh fucking hell, thats my boy...lean up a bit...yeah...don't move from...there, no keep going, just...ooooh **FUCK**!"_

XXX

So here I am...itch scratched, JJ snoozing contentedly beside me. Happy? Not a fucking chance. Life just keeps on getting better for E J Fitch...spinster of this parish. Not.

XXX

**And thats that. Major writers block prevents me padding this out more than I have. I hope you can forgive me?**

**More soon, I promise (or is that more a threat?...you decide)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unusually for me, I'm carrying on with Double Jeopardy instead of alternating with The Flood, which is my normal style. Someone said in a review that TF was possibly a bit 'grim', but I can safely say nothing deadly happens to our girls in that story. Close calls? Yep. But I leave cancer and terminal illness to shovel faced 'telly writers' with egos bigger than their talent warrants. Nuff said?**

**So, Emily has done the dirty deed with JJ ( sorry about that, I didn't like it in S3 either, but it makes sense, in a dorky, awkward way...I think. You be the judge).**

**Naomi next then... (not with JJ, that would be even 'ugh'lier! Lol!)**

Naomi

Last night was weird. Going to the party was Claire's idea, but I didn't need much persuading. Our little domestic arrangement was suiting us both fine, but I was under no illusions it was anything more than us using each other as a warm and willing scratching post. She's fit, no question, but even after the short time we've been sharing a bedroom, I already know she's fickle and shallow. No problem with that if its just nightly sex we're sharing, but I always dreamed of finding a proper soul mate, and _it_, she definitely _ain't_. Shagging her is a bit like taking my A levels all over again. It educates me no end, and bits of it are quite enjoyable, but there's no end game to speak of. Qualifications are essential, but it doesn't guarantee a happy outcome.

But I digress...

The party was the familiar blend of pissed, sweaty students staggering about spouting rubbish, bottles and dirty glasses littering every horizontal surface and too loud techno crap on the home CD player. Oh, and the inevitable kitchen bursting with the ugly, shy and socially inept (I should know...until tonight I'd be right at home there)

We drank a lot of unidentifiable spirits, and I mean a fucking _lot_. Something to do with the rather fit redhead with a tight grey top occupying my thoughts in my case. General fucked up alcohol addiction in the case of my new 'friend'.

I clocked Emily straight away of course. She was busy watching Effy torture a couple of potential shags in the kitchen with the usual Stonem studied indifference. Then she spotted me watching her. I swear a bolt of blue flame connected our eyes for a second. Damn, she always has that effect on me, and I hate it. And love it at the same time. I mostly hate the feeling of helplessness that washes over me when those chocolate orbs lock onto mine. It stuns me, even now, when I'm supposed to be over her. Like that's _ever_ been true...

But we settled for only a short staring competition, before Claire dragged me away by the hand towards the makeshift bar.

So for the next hour or so, Emily and I did our "no _you_ look away" pas de deux. I wish I could say it gets easier, but I'd be a fucking liar. Claire was either deliberately trying to make my ex jealous or maybe the ten shots she downed in quick succession turbo boosted her libido. Either way, it was getting a bit old, to be honest.

I still wasn't too happy about obvious PDA's, but it didn't deter my Sligo room mate. More than once I had to move away a bit sharpish when her hands wandered onto my arse or tits 'accidentally'. Quite apart from the free floor show for the drooling 6th formers round us, I had no wish to add torture to the list of my crimes against the younger Fitch twin. And somewhere, probably temporarily unable to speak for swollen cock at that moment, was the fearsome Katie. If she spotted me and Claire necking in front of her sister, I knew the retribution would be swift and painful.

So I kept Claire at arms length with difficulty, literally, as she carried on downing shots. I like a fucking drink, know what I mean? But my 'date' was going for it big time. Getting pissed together is usually pleasurable enough, but I had the distinct impression I was going to be holding a bucket under someones head at midnight.

I lost Emily for a few minutes, but when she reappeared, being twirled like a contestant on Strictly by one James Cook, I had a very bad feeling. Most girls who disappear with him at a party, come back adjusting their underwear. I didn't think it was very likely with Emily...gay as a window, right? But the only other option was drugs, and I also knew Ems had a very low tolerance to pharmaceuticals. The time she took E's and snogged me before her sister intervened...the time we shared three spliffs boosted from Freddies 'secret' shed stash which ended up with her hallucinating for an hour and then being sick down my top.

I just hoped it was whizz. A bit of marching powder would just make her hyper chatty and impervious to any more alcohol. No problem. She might make a twat of herself talking non stop, but at least she wouldn't...

But of course, it wasn't. For a few minutes, after I saw the rush hit her, I thought my worst nightmare was going to come true. Cook prowled round her like the experienced seducer he is. I was just about to dump Claire and physically stop him from dry humping her as they danced way too close in the hot and sweaty lounge when, of all people, JJ came to her(my) rescue.

He pulled Emily away as she swayed against an eternally priapic Cook, I found my fingernails were digging painfully into my palms as I stood there, helpless to intervene.

"Thank fuck" I breathed, as JJ guided Emily out of the room, hopefully to give her some fresh air and calm her jangling nerves. It was obvious Cook had given her MDMA...the symptoms were unmistakeable. Huge pupils, a soppy smile plastered on her face, but most of all, the fact that she'd allowed Cook to dance (well, grope) her openly. Sober, Emily would have had a face like someone who'd found a week old corpse on her doorstep if Cook even propositioned her, let alone rub his dick on her arse.

No, JJ was definitely the safe option. I knew he fancied Ems...but then he's not alone there, is he?. But she's gayer than me...and I never thought I would actually utter those words, even to myself.

XXX

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. With Emily safely out of the way with JJ, protected from Cooks ever ready dick, I breathed a bit easier. No reason why I should feel relieved really, but I did. The thought of Emily getting down and dirty with Effy had been bad enough...in fact it was fucking awful, period. But the idea of Cook using chemicals to remove Emilys knickers was infinitely worse. Made even more dreadful by the sick knowledge that he'd already had me...hadn't he?

Anyway, I drunk a few more tequila shots, then went onto bottled water whilst Claire got steadily more wasted next to me. I say next to me, but I spent over an hour stopping her hands reaching places only a bedroom should witness. Sober, she was amusing, tactile and in the privacy of the bedroom previously mentioned, a skilled and exciting lover. But now, with her face flushed and eyes glazed with alcohol, she was getting to be a bit of a pain.

"Claire babe...maybe you've had enough" I tried gently

"Fuck enough babe" she slurred, spilling most of a shot onto my shoes "I wanna _fuck_ you sexy"

I glanced round anxiously, but luckily the music was so loud and everyone so pissed, our little conversation was going unnoticed.

"Tone it down" I said sharply, removing her hand from my right tit and stepping back, apologising over my shoulder to whoever's toe I just crushed under my heel. "I'm not comfortable giving the public a free show Claire...lets get some air, right?"

Course, that was tantamount to an offer of free sex to the staggering girl next to me. Come outside for a smoke was what I meant, but as soon as we got into the garden, she launched herself at me. I found myself pinned against the cold brickwork, while she forced a knee between my thighs and started to sloppily nuzzle my neck.

Several couples were already in the garden. Some smoking, some snogging, but even the heterosexuals hadn't gone for full sex just yet. I heard a muffled cheer as Claire's hand began to slide up my dress, but it was followed by an "_oooof"_ of pain as his date reminded him that the lesbian floor show wasn't why he was out there.

I grappled with my house guest for a few more seconds, but nothing is as persistent as a horny drunk, and in the end I had to push her back with both hands, moving quickly to one side as she lunged again.

The human head is much softer than the common or garden house brick. I sort of knew that without testing it out, but Claire found out the practical way. The crunch, when her forehead met masonry was nauseating. The resultant spurt of blood covered the offending brickwork in a second...

So I spent the next 3 hours in A & E whilst she got stitched up. Not the way I wanted to spend my evening, let alone the early hours of the morning.

Next day Claire spent in bed, alternating between the sick bucket and paracetamol fixes. My mum blamed me of course for getting our 'guest' paralytic, but it was a price worth paying, just to spend some time on my own...thinking.

Seeing Emily again, on her own, without Effy's suffocating presence made me think a lot actually. About how much I missed those eyes, that spectacular hair...those kissable lips...well, you get the picture? I decided that on Monday morning, I was gonna get Emily alone and sort things out properly, once and for all. Fuck Effy, fuck Claire, I thought, we need to talk.

Which is the point at which I guess God chuckles at our insistence on making plans. Plans which unravel pretty comprehensively at the time you start acting them out.

The first bit went well. I avoided Claire first lesson after leaving for college early and managed to catch Emilys eye as we passed in the locker room corridor.

"Can we talk Ems?" I said softly, lifting my eyebrow in the way she used to say made her go to mush (well, a girl has to use SOME feminine wiles?).

I thought she was a bit subdued when she nodded, but I put it down to the recent very public break with La Stonem. Silly fucking me.

Just then the three musketeers came sauntering by. Cook between Freddie and JJ with his arms round both. Freddie looked half stoned, which at 11.30 in the morning was extreme, even for him. JJ had his head down, looking at his feet. Whatever Cook was stage whispering into his ears had made them glow bright red. Then Cook caught sight of me and Emily. He whooped loudly.

"My favourite _lezzers_...!"

I raised both my eyebrows this time and rolled my eyes, hoping he'd take the hint and just fuck off. Slim to no chance of course.

"Wasting your time there Naomikins" he boomed, alerting the rest of the corridor "JJ here has broken his duck...twice apparently...and the lovely Emily here was the lucky girl!"

He sniggered nastily as Emily blushed deep red and copied JJ, looking fixedly at her shoes.

"You'll have to look elsewhere now Nomi...Emily has joined the cock appreciation club...shame she didn't take ME up on my offer Saturday night...I'd have shagged her unconscoi..."

He stopped then because his face was slapped. And being slapped by Katie Fitch is painful. Believe me, I know. She always seems to know when her twin is in trouble...or snogging me...

Didn't stop him laughing for long of course. His loud amusement followed us all down the corridor to our next classes. Me in one direction, my head spinning with a mixture of absolute disbelief and despair. Emily in the other direction, sobbing in a protective Katies arms.

All in all, it had been a shit day all round...and it wasn't even fucking lunchtime...

**Oh dear, its really not going well, is it?**

**Reviews make me write faster...honest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another DJ? Yep...**

**This one comes with a 20 Benson's, Zippo and stolen pub ashtray warning from the start...just saying...my friend and confidante Nomesy will be proud of me.**

Naomi

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Naomi...please...uggghh...its too...oh _fucking_ hell..."

I looked down at the red faced girl writhing desperately underneath me and grinned at her breathlessly, if a little maliciously. We were both sweating and gasping as if we'd just finished a marathon. Which we hadn't. Finished, I mean.

This was the third, no fourth? time tonight I'd been inside her, and the slightly manic look I was giving her at this point prompted a definite worried stare in return.

"Fuck...Naoms...I'm not sure that I can...that you can make me...again..."

"Sure I can" I said flatly..."I'm gonna make you come so hard, my little Irish slut, your insides will turn to mush"

She blinked as I started to move purposefully in and out of her clinging wetness again.

"Fuck...Claire...just fuck...that's all you have to do..."

I flexed my hips as I said it and the oversized blue strap on ground into her another inch. She moaned deep in her throat and her sharp fingernails bit into my arse, giving me more crescent battle scars I guessed. And there were a fuck load of little pink friends there already. I looked up as I circled my hips and drove relentlessly into her, to see the pink dawn light was just illuminating the grey tiles of the house opposite. Fuck, we'd been screwing since midnight. Even I was getting a bit weary now. But I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop.

The combination of some super strength white powder and a willing (up to now anyway) female under me was a strong combination. But I was getting a definite "thats enough babe" vibe from the panting redhead under me. My conscience almost prodded me to stop, but another powerful rush from the drugs and the knowledge that I probably could make us both come again if I really, really tried, goaded me on.

I dropped my head towards her impressive chest and sucked on her rigid nipples in turn making her groan again. Her hips bucked up to meet mine which meant another inch of lifelike rubber penetrated her sex.

This time she squealed, like she'd been stabbed. It ripped through my brain like a knife.

It sounded like surrender, and fuck, did I _like_ that sound.

"Oh yeah...my little Irish bitch...you said you wanted to be fucked all night...well this is it. Take it...take it all slut"

My hips began to thrust again powerfully and she arched up rigidly from the bed, reacting helplessly, her hands falling away from my body, clutching bedsheets as I built up the tempo yet again. Her eyes closed in surrender.

I honestly don't know how many times we'd fucked tonight. Three, four? I was losing count. Mostly me doing the fucking though. Actually, thinking about it, only me.

Since yesterday, when Emily fucking Fitch ripped my heart out of my chest and stamped on it, I've been on a mission to mindlessly screw myself unconscious. Its not worked, but Jesus, I've had fun trying.

Claire moaned again as my deep thrusts hit the right spot. I could almost feel her cunt squeezing the imitation dick inside her. It was her fault really. Left to my own devices, I'd probably have settled for fucking her normally to get the vivid mental image of JJ screwing Emily out of my head. But when we got home, first Claire bought out a baggie of the finest Peruvian marching powder (mixed with some industrial strength amphetamine, I found out later) Then, with a sly smirk, pulling a large, shrink wrapped, light blue dildo, complete with tight fitting harness, out of a zipped compartment in her travel bag. God, I bet the Customs at Dublin and Bristol had a seizure when that 9" monster popped up on the x ray machine...

A couple of lines later, after I'd played out my self pitying "How could she DO that to me" routine to the limit, we decided to shag...just to take my mind off a certain petite twin.

Trouble is, I'm finding life as a 'dominant top' quite stimulating...no scratch that, fucking intensely stimulating. And I've discovered the hidden submissive in Claire I never knew existed. It turned me on big time when she knelt obediently in front of me, carefully strapping the harness (with far too practiced fingers?) to my naked hips. Then, after she'd dipped two inquisitive fingertips into me, sucking on my nipples while she did, she followed up with a pretty impressive fellatio impression which made my knees shake.

It shouldn't feel so good should it? Its not even part of me, but the sight of her lips stretched over the lifelike phallus made my brain burn. I thought of Emily and JJ then. Had she knelt before him, worshipping his cock? Or was it just a simple pity shag?...But then that can't be true, can it?...the word 'twice' Cook had crowed echoed in my fevered mind. She'd fucked him _twice_.

I gritted my teeth, forced the image out of my mind and concentrated on the naked girl kneeling in front of me, sucking noisily on my artificial cock.

It was a short step from that to me throwing her flat onto her back on the bed with a growl. She whimpered attractively as I knelt between her thighs. Every instruction I threw out obeyed to the letter. Suck this...finger that...lift your hips...you get the picture?

That first time, we both came together. The drugs were powering their way through our inhibitions. I hammered away at her, roughly tossing her legs over my shoulders and biting the smooth skin of her calves. God knows if the dildo was meant to go that deep, but I was past caring. The harder I fucked her, the more she begged and pleaded for more. Again and again I slowed my stroke just as she reared up, mouth open and eyes wide, signaling how close she was to getting off.

"Not yet" I hissed "Not fucking _yet_..."

Torture...I guess you could call it. When I finally relented as she scrabbled to locate her own clit with shaking fingers, I thrust even harder, swatting her hands away and grinding myself onto her sensitive spot. She actually screamed then..thank God my mother was away this week. I guess it could be mistaken for murder, this uncontrollable need to drive deeper, harder into her.

With only a few moments between, while I hung over her, sweating, panting for breath and feeling her muscles jumping with aftershocks, I flipped her over and started again. Kneeling up, with her head buried in the damp pillows, she shuddered as I pushed deeply into her body.

And so it went on. I had her with fingers, tongue and the strap on again. This time with her bouncing on top of me, her impressive tits in my hands and mouth. Her eyes were already glazing over with exhaustion by then.

When I came for the third time, I almost believed it was enough. I guess both of us dozed for a few moments, even though the dildo was still inside her. But after some iced water and another thick line of wakey wakey dust, the sight of her tits bouncing as she got back onto the bed made my cunt clench and my fists grip the duvet. Within seconds, I was between those smooth damp thighs yet again, using my newly educated tongue to circle her clit. She moaned in protest at that.

"Naoms babe...enough...I couldn't...really"

She could though...really.

And now she's under me again. Hips matching my thrusts, mouth open and eyes closed, whispering protests under her breath. It makes no odds. I feel like Superwoman...I could do this for a week.

Soon enough, she shrieks again and I feel her cunt spasming as she gets off...too soon for me. I could feel it building, but another few minutes friction were needed. I growled my disappointment. Her eyes opened, unfocussed, exhausted.

I don't care. Someone has to pay for my misery.

Pulling roughly out of her, I see her try to curl onto her side, like a foetus. I grab her arms and pull her back. She stares at me in confusion.

"Please Naomi...not again...I can't...I can't...need to sleep"

I unbuckle the dildo from my waist, not looking at her as I do. Then I move up her body, pulling her hands under my thighs to cup my arse, until I'm crouching over her face. Understanding floods her face and she smiles weakly.

"Oh...yes...that...I can do _that_ for you honey"

I can see relief in her eyes. She knows what I want and knowing the strap on is on the bedroom floor gives her courage.

"Lower baby...let your slave lick that pretty cunt till you come" she whispers, the sensation of her warm breath on me makes me shiver in anticipation.

I do as she asks, probably for the first time today. As I lower myself onto her hungry mouth, my eyes close and my head goes back. Her experienced, if exhausted tongue goes to work. In seconds I'm grinding on her, begging her for more tongue, more fingers...more everything.

She gives it to me.

I come...hard.

We sleep at last. My dreams are of betrayal, revenge and more violent, angry sex. I wake eventually, more exhausted than before I slept.

My first thought on waking is the same as the last I had before my eyes closed.

Emily Fitch.

XXX

Emily

I didn't go in to college that afternoon, nor the next day. I just couldn't face...her.

Which Katie, of course, thought was a bit ridiculous, seeing as how I was a: single and b: "at last coming to my senses in the cock vs fanny debate".

Not funny, I told her in no uncertain terms. She might be right about the single description, as I had definitely given up on the Effy Stonem front, but heterosexual? Naaah. Tried it, sort of tolerated it, but compared to a night in bed with a beautiful woman? No comparison. JJ...and any other guy for that matter just had the wrong equipment. I might have used JJ to give me satisfaction, but it was fucking hard work, and anything that involved playing the pink trombone to get it ready for action is a no no in my book.

I would swap a year of het sex for ten minutes with a willing girl. Or in the case of Ms N Campbell, spinster of this parish, ten seconds.

But that ain't gonna happen, not in this lifetime. At least, not if the broken look on that pretty face when Cook unburdened himself in the Roundview corridor is anything to go by. I'd never seen her really hurt like that. Even when Effy and I were together, she usually managed to keep her expression neutral. But for once, only for a second, I saw the girl behind the mask. Behind all that fuck you camouflage she wears. She looked utterly broken.

And it broke my heart too. That look said "this time...you've ruined it". And I had.

So I hid out at home, telling my mum I had a particularly heavy period this month. In her usual distracted way, she bought it, even when Katie huffed so disbelievingly the cat made a bolt for the exit. Not the worlds most observant woman, my mother. For fucks sake, she still thinks I'm straight?

I swear, if I put up a fake porno poster on my wall of Jennifer Lawrence going down on Shailene Woodley (OK...I confess, a secret fantasy of mine) she'd probably think they were play wrestling.

But Katies not fooled. Not for a moment. Her intervention with the GBH on Cook might have saved me any more excruciating replays of my drug fueled shagathon with JJ, but that's as far as her sisterly instincts take her. Public humiliation she won't put up with. Her advice (profound as always) was to find another stiff dick to sit on and "forget that big lezzer".

Not gonna happen.

I mean, the bit about forgetting Naomi. I haven't thought about much else since she walked the other way and I left college a blubbering mess in Katies less than caring arms.

But its done me no good. Apart from using a whole jumbo box of my Dad's 'man sized tissues' I don't think I've done much constructive thinking. I fucked it up...end of.

But by day three, I was getting less than sympathetic responses from all and sundry. Katie just told me to man up, put on my best clothes and front it out. My mum said if I wasn't any better by Thursday she was taking me to the doctors. Right...an internal examination from a male doctor was all I craved, wasn't it?

And my Dad just looked bemused at me taking to bed with all his man flu tissues. Its a look the males of this family have perfected. But then, having Jenna Fitch as a wife/mother and Katie as a sister/daughter will have that effect. I'm surprised we don't have full combat gear hanging in the hall. With the sort of firepower those two can bring to bear, it would be understandable...

Anyway, I sort of took Katies advice, had a long shower, spent much more time than usual on my makeup and borrowed one of her tight blue tops and short black skirt. If Ms Campbell was going to shoot me down in flames, might as well look my best as I plummeted to a fiery doom.

My stomach clenched as the bus pulled up outside the college gates. I knew the next few hours would be unpleasant. I took a deep breath as we crossed the car park and walked towards those familiar steps. My mind went back to the time I'd first stayed over at Naomi's, after the student president evening. We'd got pleasantly pissed on cheap vodka and talked about 'what lesbians do'. I ended up sleeping in her bed.

I remember her stroking my hair when she thought I was still asleep next morning. I smiled inwardly when I remembered her "what the fuck am I doing" whisper. My head was screaming "falling in love with me?" but I kept my breathing even and waited for her to make a run for it, which she did, of course.

I waited for her at the bike racks and put up gamely with her "Look Emily..." attempt at denial. Inside I was sadder than I showed, but that little hair stroke kept me going for weeks afterwards. I just knew she needed time...and I was ready to give that to her.

But now, this sunny morning, I wasn't even a little bit convinced it would all turn out OK. Not after what I'd done with JJ.

If I'd slept with him before we got together, I think she would still have hated the idea of him having me. But now, with the history we shared, I felt like I'd slapped her face. I'm fucking gay, for Christ's sake. Even if she was working out her own sexuality with that sly Irish tart, I could forgive that. I started it, sleeping with Effy. But JJ? I might have been better off shagging Cook. He's as much of a slag as my dear sister. Somehow, sleeping with the virgin Prince made it all more sleazy.

I started up the stairs, dragging my feet and my reluctant courage too...

I parted from Katie at the door of her French class. Fuck knows why she bothers. Half an hour practicing saying soixante neuf and she'd be sorted.

I turned away towards my English study room...and bumped straight into the person I least wanted to.

Naomi Campbell.

I had about a millisecond to register the dark shadows under her eyes and the washed out expression on her face before she spoke.

"Can we talk?" she said in a small voice. I nearly fucking fell over. Talk?

**And that is where we leave it...for now. Comments welcome!**


End file.
